One Person to Change it All
by jjake09
Summary: A new guy starts attending school and joins the Glee Club. He impacts the entire Glee club in many different way. Slash Puck/OC, Sam/Kurt, eventual Puck/Kurt
1. New Friends

**AN: Ok so here is the start of a new journey. I haven't never written Glee so I hope I do it justice.  
Please R & R. Reviews are like crack to me, I just can't get enough.  
Well I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any character, except for Josh.**

Puck sat staring at Santana as she danced and sang. Damn did he love the way her body moved. His eyes shifted towards Mercedes. He didn't have a problem with girls who had curves, but she just wasn't Santana. He wasn't familiar with the song they were singing but from the chorus he assumed that it was titled 'River Deep Mountain High'. He had no idea what the song was about, just that Santana knew how to shake that ass of hers. He was too busy staring to even realize that they were done singing until Mr. Shue spoke,

"Great job girls. That was fantastic." Santana and Mercedes gave each other a high five before heading to their seats. Mr. Shue began talking, about what Puck wasn't sure. He was in his own little world trying to solve his duet problem. He got stuck with Artie. Artie was a cool dude, but he wanted to sing some smooth jazz song. Puck would much rather sing a rock song like ACDC or something. Puck stayed lost in his thoughts until Mr. Shue ended the practice. Puck made his way towards Mr. Shue.

"Uh, Mr. Shue." Puck wasn't sure why but he was nervous.

"Hey Puck, what's up?" Puck stood silent for a second before he finally spoke.

"I can't work with Artie. His taste in music sucks. I can't have him bringing me down." Puck stood frozen; he was worried Mr. Shue would tell him to suck it up.

"Well Artie mentioned that he didn't want to work with you as well. So I guess you can work with Josh and I'll work with Artie." Puck sighed. Josh was the new guy. He was about six foot tall, with dirty blonde hair. He was rather skinny, but could more than handle himself. He was openly gay but that didn't bother Puck, he had never hit on him. Hell he had never even hit on Kurt. Josh was pretty bad-ass from what Puck saw. He wasn't even remotely scared of Karofsky. This made Karofsky's job hard when it came to bullying him. Josh had also been living with Mr. Shue ever since his mom up and left him in the middle of the night. So in conclusion, this might be interesting to say the least.

Puck exited the choir room and began heading toward the exit. As he was walking he saw Josh posted up next to Kurt's locker. The new kid had become quick friends with the fashionista as well as Quinn and Mercedes. Puck approached Josh to inform him of the switch in partners.

"Hey dude what's up?" Puck asked blankly, not really caring for his honest answer.

"Not much dude." Josh replied in a sarcastic tone as he pushed his medium length hair out of his eyes. Puck rolled his eyes, this dude had attitude. Kurt chuckled from inside his locker. Puck glared at Kurt and the boy instantly stopped laughing.

"Well we're working together on the duet now." Josh looked at Puck like he was stupid. Puck was rather confused by the look.

"Mr. Shue already informed of the switch." Puck was confused on how he found out so fast. Josh pulled out his phone and looked to Puck, "What's your number?" Puck stood frozen and kind of scared as to why he wanted his number.

"Oh calm down Puckerman. It's not like I'm offering to give you head. I need your number so we can find a time to practice." Josh smirked as Kurt burst into laughter. Puck glared at both of them but it did no good. He sighed and gave Josh his number before exiting the building.

Kurt continued laughing as he finished putting away his books in his locker.

"I don't think I've ever seen Puck so scared in my life." Kurt said as he slammed the door shut. His statement wasn't completely true. Last year during all the baby drama he had seen a new side to Puck; they all had. A nicer more mature version, like Puck 2.0, but it didn't last very long.

"He's so full of himself. Don't get me wrong the man makes Brad Pitt look ugly, but he's still too conceited." Kurt smiled at Josh's statement. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He enjoyed Josh's company and he definitely thought of him as a friend. But Kurt had seen so many parallels between Josh and Puck. Both were rather bad-ass, but still had a heart. Josh was skinny but still someone no one wanted to mess with. Kurt wasn't sure if Josh's attitude was due to his horrible past or what. Kurt was lost in his thoughts and he didn't even realize that he had walked to his car. He was now standing next to Mercedes and Quinn.

"You okay?" Josh asked worry lines reaching his eyes. See he has a heart.

"What? Yeah fine, let's get our shop on."

They all climbed into Kurt's car and headed for the mall.

After walking around they finally found a store worth shopping in.

Kurt and Josh began searching through the racks on one side of the store while Mercedes and Quinn searched the other side. After about half an hour later Kurt had found the perfect outfit. White skinny leg Dolce jeans with a silk Armani shirt and to top it off a black Marc Jacobs sweater and a grey Armani scarf. Josh found a shirt he liked and they made their way to the counter. Josh was in front of Kurt and put the shirt on the counter.

"I'll pay for it." Kurt offered generously.

"No it's fine. I have some money. After my mom left they gave me the money back for the motel room. But thanks anyways." Kurt frowned. He hated hearing Josh talk about his mom. He really wanted to help him and pay for the shirt. Kurt stood lost in his thoughts. He was getting lost in them quite frequently as of late. He didn't snap out of it until Josh's phone rang. As Josh talked he grabbed his bag off of the counter and stepped aside. Kurt gently placed his clothes on the counter. As the clerk rung up his items Kurt turned around and scanned the store for Quinn and Mercedes. After a few seconds he found them standing by the entrance talking amongst themselves. The clerk told Kurt his total and he handed her his credit card. After she was done Kurt smiled and took his bag.

"Hey Kurt do you think you can run me home? Puck wants to work on our duet."

"Yeah I can." Kurt smiled and made his way up to Quinn and Mercedes.

"Thank you so much." Josh added as an afterthought.

Puck sat nervously on the couch next to Mr. Shue. It was so awkward being alone with him in his house. He looked to Mr. Shue who gave a fake smile. It seemed that he felt as awkward as Puck did. Puck was shaking his knee nervously; he just wished that Josh would hurry up. Then the door open and Puck jumped up, maybe a little too fast. Mr. Shue gave him a really awkward look as Puck smiled at his teacher.

"How was shopping?" Mr. Shue asked much like a father would.

"Good bought a new shirt." Josh turned his attention to Puck, "Shall we?" He motioned for Puck to follow him to his room. When they entered the room Josh motioned towards the bed,

"Make yourself comfortable." Puck walked over and sat on the bed. He looked around the room and noticed that Josh still hadn't unpacked. As far as he knew Josh was staying with Mr. Shue until he graduated. He'd been there for two weeks, so why was he still packed?

"Ok I've only been able to think of one song. Most duets are generally love song. I'm not opposed to it but I assumed you would be. Anyways I thought of 'What You Own' from Rent. What do you think?" Josh opened his laptop and sat it on the desk next to the bed.

"I've never seen Rent, or heard any songs from it. Musicals aren't my thing, a little too gay for my liking." Josh shot Puck a glare.

"Sorry man I didn't mean it like that. Anyways I tend to prefer song that I understand and can relate to." Puck leaned back on the bed. He noticed Josh giving him a weird look.

"What? I do have emotions you know." Josh still looked skeptical.

"Ok then, tell me one thing to prove it. Be honest. I'm not going to tell anybody, no matter how appealing black mailing you may be." Josh smiled at Puck. Puck wasn't sure if he could trust Josh, but he had to if he truly wanted to do a song he could relate to.

"I'm really upset. My dad up and left when I was seven. Tomorrow will be nine years since he left. This day every year is hard for me. I don't show it because that wouldn't make me manly. Also after giving up my daughter I feel like a horrible person and father. Like I failed her." Puck was kind of surprised by how much he just told Josh. Puck looked to the floor embarrassed. He didn't want to look at Josh right now.

"Being upset doesn't make you any less of a man. You sat here and told me and I think it makes you more of a man to show your emotions. Look at me, I put up some huge mask. I pretend like I'm perfectly fine, but I've cried myself to sleep every night since my mother left." Puck looked to Josh. He had tears in his eyes. Puck didn't want to see him cry. He had never been so open or exposed to another person. After his father left he had to be the man of the house. Since then he had never let a single person see that he had a heart, until now.

"I have an idea for a song. It kind of depicts how we both feel. It's not a duet but we can make it one." Josh did something on the computer and music began playing.

Puck closed his eyes as he listened to the song. It was a really good song, and he did kind of relate. Puck listened as Josh sang along to the song. When he closed his eyes he could see his dad. He watched as he left out the door while his mom wept and contentiously yelled for him to come back. At the time he didn't understand what was happening. He sat waiting all night at the top of the stairs for his dad to come home but he never did. As the song got closer to the end Puck snapped back to reality just to feel a tear slowly roll down his cheek.

**AN: Ok that's it for chapter one. Please Review. I'll have the next chapter posted in a day or two.**


	2. The Duet

**AN: Ok here is the next chapter. I liked this one better than the first. I would also like to thank everyone that  
put this story on alert or reviewed it, you all make me happy :) Some situations in this chapter are similar  
to something that happened in the Duets episode, but not the exact same.**

**Credit: My Guitar Gently Weeps- The Beatles  
**_Josh singing  
_**Puck singing  
_Both Singing_**

Everybody's Fool - Evanescence  
Dislcaimer: I don't own Glee, I only own Josh.

The school day seemed to drag by. Nothing exciting had happened. Kurt was walking down the hall when his stomach growled loudly. He put his hand on his stomach and frowned.

"You okay?" Tina asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hungry. I'm glad it's lunch time." Kurt wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking and he ran into someone. He looked in front of him and saw a large group of people standing in front of him.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked Quinn who had made her way towards him.

"Drug bust." She whispered in his ear.

"Santana Lopez, come with me." Figgins ordered as he made his way towards his office. Kurt was confused, what kind of drugs could she possibly have? Coach Sylvester would kill her for having anything. Kurt pushed through the crowd and started making his way towards the office. As he rounded the corner he saw Josh leaning up against the wall. He looked towards Kurt and motioned for him to be quiet. Kurt stood next to Josh and listened.

"It's a prescription. It's given to you by a doctor. Generally for surgeries, so what the hell is the problem?" Santana snapped.

"Santana silence. Look here Figgy. Santana is one of my best Cheerios. Without her we don't make nationals. Which means this lame school loses exposure, which means you lose your budget. I don't care if the rest of these functionally illiterate people end up drop outs working a fryer at some fast food dump. But not my Cheerios. Got it?" Kurt winced as Coach Sylvester finished talking, she could definitely be a bitch.

"Sue my hands are tied. Ms. Lopez had a drug in her locker. There's nothing I can do." Figgins always argued with Sue but always lost.

"Prescribed, by a doctor." Santana snapped again. After a few minutes Figgins finally gave in. Kurt and Josh began walking away so they didn't get caught eavesdropping.

The rest of the day drug by until Glee. Kurt found his seat next to Mercedes. She gave him a half hug before he sat down. After everyone made their way into the choir room Mr. Shue began talking.

"Okay up first is Sam and Quinn." Kurt's head snapped up at the mention of Sam's name. He was pretty sure he was gay, but had no proof. Right before they began singing, Santana came storming into the room. She looked beyond pissed off, but Kurt was too busy thinking about Sam to worry about her. As soon as they began singing Kurt's heart fell to his feet. He definitely knew the song they were singing. 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Colliet. He once upon a time fantasized that he and Finn could sing it. Now his eyes were on Sam, but after watching the performance he realized he had no chance. He sighed and Rachel turned to look at him. He didn't care if she knew how he felt.

Puck turned around when he heard Kurt sigh. In that moment he realized Kurt liked Sam. The blonde jock did seem rather gay, but didn't put much thought into it. He was more worried about his upcoming performance in a couple minutes. He wasn't usually so nervous, but he was really putting a lot of emotion into this song. Finally when they finished Mr. Shue spoke again,

"Great guys that was amazing. Puck and Josh, you're up." Puck gulped very loudly earning him a few weird looks. He grabbed his guitar and made his way to the front of the room. He began strumming and Josh began the first verse.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you_

Puck looked to the floor and became incredibly nervous as his part came up.

**I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps**

**I don't know how you were diverted  
You were perverted too  
I don't know how you were inverted  
No one alerted you**

_**I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at you all  
Still my guitar gently weeps**_

The harmony between Josh and Puck was amazing. Apparently the rest of the class thought so as they burst into applause. Josh looked to Puck and smiled. Puck returned the smile because he felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Puck made his way back to his seat. The rest of the groups performed but he paid no attention. He was more preoccupied with the event that happened seven years earlier. He kept his eyes on the floor that way no one noticed the pain on his face. His attempt to hide his pain obviously didn't work. He felt a warm breath on the back of his neck, but he didn't move. If he did, he might cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Josh whispered into his ear. Crap he had seen how upset he was, Puck leaned back to talk to him.

"No I'm not. Can we hang today?" Puck chocked on his words. He swallowed the tears down.

"Yeah, I'll just ride with you back to my place." Puck nodded in response to Josh's kindness. He then went back to starring at the floor.

"Okay everybody time to vote for the winner. Then you'll get your dinner at Breadsticks." Mr. Shue took the votes and began tallying them.

Kurt sighed. He knew Sam and Quinn would win. Whether he wanted to admit it or not they were amazing. He wanted that dinner with Sam. It was looking like Sam was just going to be another Finn. A Love that could never be returned.

"Okay guys, by one vote the winner is… Sam and Quinn." Kurt watched as the blonde went to get the gift certificate. Kurt grabbed his bag and stood up. He then exited the room not caring that practice wasn't over. He quickly made his way to his locker; he just wanted to be far away from here. As he sorted through his books he tried not to cry. Lately with everything that happened to his dad crying was just so easy.

"Hey." Kurt closed his locker to see the last person he ever expected, Rachel Berry.

"I know you like Sam." She said very softly.

"It doesn't really matter. It's just going to end up being just like Finn." He turned towards Rachel. "I'm tired of being alone.

"You're not alone. I know how it feels to be lonely. And I know you hate me for dating Finn. But I'm here if you need anybody." Kurt looked down at Rachel and for once in his life he was thankful for her. Without responding Kurt turned and began walking towards the parking lot. After a minute he heard someone speak.

"I think he's gay as well." Josh's voice came from behind him.

"Even if he is, he'll never like me." Kurt continued walking. He just wanted to forget Sam completely. Forget about the jock that had been so nice to him since he joined Glee. They finally made it to the parking lot.

"Don't think that, you're a great…" Josh faded out. Kurt stopped to look at Josh. Josh stood frozen to the spot with a look of total and utter shock on his face.

"Josh what's wrong?" Kurt was beginning to get worried. He looked around to see if there was a dead body or something.

"My… My sister." Josh began rapidly moving towards a woman and child that were standing in the middle of the parking lot. Puck stepped up next to Kurt.

"Who is the chick?" Kurt looked to Puck; he almost jumped when Puck spoke. He didn't know he was standing there.

"His sister." Kurt wasn't sure why he cared.

"No shit." Puck started walking swiftly towards Josh. Kurt quickly followed behind Puck.

"They wouldn't let me tell you we were leaving. If it wasn't for Anthony I would've told you. But my child has to be fed and have a roof over him." His sister, who could've been his twin Kurt thought, looked completely defeated.

"It's not your fault. I understand." Josh was now holding his nephew. Josh's sister reached out and handed him a fifty.

"I have to go if they knew I saw you. They would kill me." She frowned

"Give me a kiss." Josh told his nephew who proceeded to do as he was told. He handed the baby back to his sister. She smiled grimly and turned and got into her and left. Kurt and Puck both put a hand on his should to help comfort him.

"Puck can we go?" Josh asked with an empty voice. Kurt looked to Puck; he then realized they had become friends after working on their duet.

"Yeah." Puck grabbed Josh's bag and led him to his truck.

"Thank you Kurt." Josh said back to Kurt. Kurt held up his hand to wave.

Puck climbed into his truck. He started it and began heading towards Josh's house. They sat quietly, neither saying anything. Puck didn't speak out of fear. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and make him feel worse. He really sucked at this whole friendship thing. He lied to his best friend in the past and now he couldn't say anything to his present friend. He reached out and turned the radio on. A familiar song began playing.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world  
that never was and never will be  
Have you no shame?  
Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

Josh completely broke down. Puck looked to him; he had his face in his hands. Puck pulled into the parking garage and turned off the radio. He looked to Josh. Oh shit, what's someone supposed to do in a situation like this? Puck looked around hoping he saw Mr. Shue but he didn't. There was only one thing to do. Puck scooted over beside him. He lifted Josh up and he put his arm around him. Josh leaned into Puck's chest and continued sobbing. Puck hoped he was doing the right thing. This was new territory for him.

"It'll be okay." He whispered into Josh's ear.

**AN: I hope you all liked it. I already have chapter three written so it will be a day or too before I get it up. Remember reviews are like crack for me :)**


	3. Secrets

**AN: Ok here is the next chapter. It took me a minute to get this one done. I had to go back and add some stuff and I'm still not very happy with it. I hope you all like it. R & R**

**I would like to thank eshizzle who helped me a lot with this chapter. **

**I'm not that girl - Idina Menzel from Wicked**

**I do not own Glee, duh!**

The next few weeks seemed so much longer. Kurt felt like it was years instead of weeks. All that had been on his mind was Sam. Not necessarily Sam, but the whole situation. Yet again he was falling for a straight guy. It was definitely harder the second time around. While he suffered everyone else seemed to get happier. Puck and Josh's friendship had grown immensely. Everyone thought it was an odd friendship but no one questioned it. Puck had become so much nicer and everyone enjoyed it. Everyone was so happy, except Kurt. He had been avoiding everyone for the most part. Every time someone asked him to hang out he came up with a lame excuse as to why not. Recently he had used the same excuse several days in a row.

"There's a Golden Girls marathon on tonight. Sorry." Everyone was worried but he wouldn't talk. He wouldn't even talk to Mercedes about it. He knew she would eventually confront him. He wasn't prepared when she followed him into the bathroom to do it. Now he was stuck with no way out.

"Boy come on you've been moping for weeks. Talk to me." Mercedes demanded as she cornered him in the girls' restroom.

"Cedes it's nothing. I'm perfectly fine; pristine to be exact." He spat out sarcastically. He turned his head away from Mercedes. He hated lying to his best friend, but he didn't know how to deal with his feelings. If he avoided everyone maybe they would just go away.

"Oh hell to the naw. I'm your best friend Kurt. You can tell me or not but you WILL not act like I'm stupid. You better check your diva, before I wreck your diva." Mercedes spun on her heel and exited the bathroom. Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He turned his attention towards his reflection. He fixed his hair, but he couldn't fix his face. The pain was starting to show. He sighed and determined he had to eat something or he would be sick. As he exited the bathroom he ran into Sam. He sighed, of all the people in this school he had to run into him.

"Sorry Kurt I didn't see you there." Sam smiled sweetly. Kurt just loved his smile. Kurt shook his head. He can't let him get the best of him.

"You're fine." He couldn't think of something better? It's almost like Kurt was telling him he was hot. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.

"Are you okay? We've all been worried about you." Sam looked to Kurt with genuine concern. Kurt didn't want to see or hear that. He didn't know how to respond. He was more than tempted to be a royal bitch, but that wouldn't fix his problem. At the moment it seemed like nothing would fix his problem. So he decided to give a short answer whether it made sense or not.

"Nothing." Kurt responded then began heading toward the cafeteria.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sam asked with pain in his voice. Kurt froze.

"No, that's the problem. You never do anything wrong." Kurt continued walking and left Sam there to stew in his thoughts. Why did Sam have to be so sweet? Kurt would be very happy if he could hate Sam. Well that wasn't the complete truth. He didn't want to hate Sam; he just didn't want to have feelings for him anymore. If only he was straight, then life in general would be so much easier. Kurt finally reached the cafeteria. He sat at his normal table with Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Rachel, and Quinn. He looked over at Rachel's tray and grabbed her brownie. He shoved the brownie into his mouth hoping sugar would help.

Everyone froze and looked to Kurt in shock. He never ate carbs. Rachel stood up and walked around the table. She dragged Kurt out of his chair, he tried to protest, but it didn't work.

"Time to talk." She pulled him until they were alone in the hallway.

"Snap out of it Kurt." She snapped in his face. That didn't make him very happy, but she didn't care.

"If you don't either get over this or act normal everyone's going to find out. People are already questioning your weird behavior as of late." She crossed her arms in front of her. Kurt could tell she was genuinely worried. He was thankful for it but he didn't know any other way to deal with all of this.

"If I start acting normal I'll talk. Then someone will find out about me liking Sam." He finished his statement just in time to see Sam standing a few paces behind Rachel.

"Thanks Rachel." He snapped as he over her shoulder. She turned to see Sam frozen to his spot behind her.

"Kurt I'm…" She turned around but Kurt was already down the hall. Kurt ran until he reached the closest bathroom. As he entered he saw Josh sitting on the sink obviously skipping class. Josh looked to Kurt worried.

"Sam?" Josh asked, Kurt nodded confused as to how he knew.

"How'd you know?" Kurt asked, out of breath. He turned on the water and splashed water on his face.

"I know you Kurt. Just like I know Quinn." He smiled. Kurt didn't understand why he was smiling or what this had to do with Quinn.

"She hasn't been very happy the last couple of days. She hasn't told me why exactly but I narrowed it down to Sam." Josh smiled again, Josh was so nice. Why couldn't Kurt like him? Life would be so much easier, at least Josh was gay.

"Even if they do break up that doesn't mean he's gay." Kurt pouted. Why hadn't Josh thought of that earlier?

"You've met Sam, he's super sweet. Hot and manly. He's really good to her. What reason would she have to be unhappy with him unless she thought he was gay?" Damn Josh was smart. Maybe he was on to something. This made him slightly more hopeful, but not too hopeful. He finally smiled for the first time in a few days.

"Glad I could help." Josh pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed the top of his head. It was nice to have a gay friend, made life a little bit easier.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. Kurt felt better after talking to Josh, but he still hurt. The pain of liking Sam was intense, but Kurt had to do something about it. Cold hard rejection may possibly work. The only problem was he would never have the nerve to confront Sam about it. Sam now knew but that doesn't change the fact that it would be hard. So he would convey the message through a song, and he knew the perfect one. Kurt walked into Glee and sat in an empty seat in the front row.

"Okay guys let's get started." Kurt's hand shot up interrupting Mr. Shue.

"Yes Kurt?"

"There's a song I'd like to sing." Mr. Shue nodded and motioned for him to take the floor. Kurt took a deep breath and then began.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
sudden silence sudden heat  
hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
he could be that boy  
but I'm not that girl:_

_Don't dream too far  
don't lose sight of who you are  
don't remember that rush of joy  
he could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Kurt made eye contact with Sam. He wasn't worried what he thought because Sam already knew. Sam was staring at Kurt just as intense as Kurt was to him. Quinn looked between the two, and she knew what to do.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
to the land of what-might-have-been  
but that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
when reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
she who winsome  
she wins him  
gold hair with a gentle curl  
that's the girl he chose  
and heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish don't start  
wishing only wound the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
there's a girl I know  
he loves her so  
I'm not that girl._

Kurt stared at Sam for a split second when he saw a slight smile appear on his face.

Kurt was walking to his car after Glee. He was still in complete shock at what he just did. He just blatantly told Sam how he felt.

"Kurt, wait a second!" Quinn yelled from behind him. Oh god, Quinn was here to beat him up. Or tell him to get the hell away from her boyfriend. When he was face to face with her he closed his eyes and braced for impact. No slap came. He opened his eyes and Quinn just stood there looking at him.

"We need to talk." She muttered. There were the four most dreadful words in history. He gulped very loudly. "I'm going to help you get Sam."

**AN: Ok that's it, hope you all liked it!**


	4. Rumors

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Yet again I wasn't a huge fan of this chapter, but I'll deal. The next chapter is much better  
in my opinion. But you all have to wait for it :) Things are starting to get good in this story!  
Well I hope you enjoy reviews are like crack for me so please leave one. I don't care if it's bad I want to hear it.**

Puck had never thought of himself as a good person. Yeah he was good at whatever he did, but not a good person in general. He used to be one of the biggest bullies in school. A total bad-ass is the very words he used to describe himself. That is until Josh came into his life. The one boy had completely turned his life upside down. Puck had been nicer, did more solos in glee, and was even attending all of his classes. There were some days when Josh would look at Puck, and Puck would wonder if Josh felt something more than friendship. Maybe Puck was the one who felt more, but that wasn't possible he was straight.

Puck finally reached the lunch room and when he entered everyone looked to him. Instantly they all began whispering, obviously about him. Puck made his way to his normal table. He sat in his usual spot next to Josh.

"What's all the whispering?" Puck asked as he scanned the room again. Everyone kept looking at him, yep it was about him. Josh shrugged and then stopped a freshman that was walking by.

"Yo freshman, what's this new rumor going around?" The girl giggled at the question. She turned her gaze from Josh to Puck then back to Josh.

"That Puck gave you a… blow job." She giggled again and walked away. Puck stared on in complete shock. He was rapidly getting angry. It felt like he was on fire he was so mad. He stood up and kicked his chair backwards. He slowly began walking towards the nearest exit. He caught a group of freshmen starring at him, he looked towards them.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He screamed. They all jumped at his outburst. He pushed through the doors and made his way into the hallway.

"Puck wait!" Josh screamed from behind him but he kept moving until he reached the football field. He climbed on the bleachers and just sat contemplating his next move.

"It's just a rumor." Puck looked over to see Josh standing there.

"There's always some truth in rumors." Puck snapped back and turned to look at the football field.

"This rumor probably started because you probably have some big gay crush on me." Puck spat out as Josh took a few steps closer.

"Don't flatter yourself, Noah." The way Josh said his name made it sound so horrible. "I would never like someone as shallow as you. You don't get the big picture, high school isn't your entire life, and I could never like you until you saw that." Josh's voice was so cold and void of emotion.

"You're probably the one who likes me." Josh's voice instantly changed, it sounded more vindictive. Puck had never seen him like this, it kind of hurt. Puck wasn't going to sit by while Josh made him feel bad for himself. Even though Josh was right, Puck had to fight back.

"I'm not some stupid fag." Puck spat out and instantly regret his words.

"You know what? You are a failed father. You are just as bad as your father. No wonder he ran away he couldn't stand to see the likes of you. Actually no, you're worse than your father. You will never amount to anything." Josh turned and left puck sitting alone. Puck's eyes slowly began to fill with tears. He wanted to yell at Josh to stop. He wanted to give him a big hug and tell him he was sorry that doesn't mean any of it. But he couldn't bring himself to move. The tears seeped out and began falling. He wiped his tears away just to hear someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw Santana.

"Are you stupid?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes I am, why?" He was so confused, why was she here?

"You're best friend just walked away from you right after you were a complete dick. He's the one person who knew how stupid you are but still became your friend. He's having a party tonight. Your ass better be there." Santana turned to go leave, Puck stood up.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"You tell anyone and I'll kill you. I actually like how you've been acting lately. Actually we all do." She flipped her ponytail and began walking away. Puck sat back down. How could he have been so stupid? Yeah he was pissed about the rumor but there was no reason to take it out on Josh. Santana, for once, was right. Josh was the only person who saw through his bull shit yet he still pushed him away. It seems like that's all he ever did when he cared about someone. He was going to the party and get Josh to forgive him. Even if he had to beg for it.

Kurt sat in the choir room waiting on Quinn. He didn't know why she wanted to meet up with him. She said it was really important, and Quinn was generally honest. Yeah she had that moment last year where she lied about who was her baby's father, other than that she was generally honest. He began tapping his foot. Kurt could get very impatient.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Sam's voice traveled into the choir room. Kurt froze, what was Quinn up to? Sam then came stumbling into the room with Quinn on his heel.

"What are we doing in here? Practice isn't until tomorrow." Sam was just as confused at Kurt was. After seeing Sam, Kurt began to understand a little bit more. Quinn was obviously trying to keep to her word. Quinn pointed towards Kurt. Sam's expression went blank. Sam and Quinn both walked towards Kurt.

"Look Quinn I already told Kurt I wasn't gay." Sam almost sounded like he was whining.

"Sit." Quinn demanded. Sam instantly sat down; he was obviously scared of the head cheerio.

"Okay Sam you are going to sit and listen to everything I have to say."

"But I…" Quinn interrupted Sam.

"I'm not finished. Okay Sam the cats out of the bag. We know you are gay, don't deny it. On several occasions I've caught you staring at Puck and Kurt, mostly at Kurt. Also you weren't very affectionate with me. When we made out you didn't even get hard. I don't know what reason you are denying it, but I'm pretty sure you like Kurt. And you know he likes you. No I'm finished." Quinn crossed her arms in front of her chest. Kurt just sat in silence; he didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to anger or embarrass Sam. After a moment Sam finally spoke.

"When I was in boarding school I was kind of dating a guy. The rest of the guys found out about it and I really got picked on. So when my mom got the transfer her I decided to reinvent myself. I worked out made myself like some cool surfer dude. Sam stopped and took a long breath. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I know all of this. Let's keep moving." Quinn was getting impatient.

"Well during my reinvention I decided to try being straight. I thought it would be easier if I wasn't gay. Then there was Kurt, he saw right through me. I'm sorry I really tried to like you Quinn, I just couldn't see you as anything more than a friend. I'm so sorry." Sam looked to be genuinely sorry. Quinn didn't even seem to be mad or upset about any of this.

"It's not your fault, you are who you are. No be who you are. Now ask Kurt to be your boyfriend. I know you like him." Quinn grabbed a chair and sat down in front of them. Kurt was still completely surprised that all of this was happening. He was possibly about to have his first boyfriend. He was ready to jump out of his skin with excitement.

"How do you know I like Kurt?" Sam looked to Kurt, he smiled. Kurt just shrugged he had no clue how she would know.

"That right there! That's how I know. You lighten up every time you look at him. It's like Christmas Day for you when you see him." Quinn crossed her legs; her face was more than confident. Sam blushed and looked to the floor in embarrassment.

"Now ask him out. I don't care how cliché it sounds. I won't leave until you two are a couple." Kurt loved everything that Quinn was saying. It definitely saved him from having to say it all. He just wanted Sam to say something already. He had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Kurt, would you be my boyfriend? God that's cliché." He chuckled. It was completely obvious that he was nervous. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. His whole entire body was screaming yes, but he didn't want to seem desperate, even though he was.

"Yes." Kurt replied softly.

"Okay my work here is done. I'll see you two at Josh's tonight. So you better be there." Quinn smiled sweetly and then exited the room. Sam looked to Kurt, he was still blushing.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kurt asked. It was his biggest question. Sam turned towards Kurt. He took Kurt's hands into his own. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Fear of rejection. Not just by you but by everybody. You helped me finally accept who I am and to be comfortable in my own skin." Sam slid his chair closer to Kurt. They were only a few inches away from each other. Kurt was tempted to grab him and attack his mouth, but that would ruin the moment.

"I'm glad I could help. Also I'm very glad to finally get you. I've been beating myself up the last couple weeks. Liking someone who claims to be straight, it isn't easy." Sam squeezed Kurt's hand then looked to the floor as if he was ashamed. When he finally lifted his head he was even closer to Kurt.

"None of that is important now." Kurt closed the gap between them. Their lips crashed together. There was no tongue but it was still just as passionate. Sam lifted his hand and cupped Kurt's cheek. After a minute they pulled apart. Sam leaned his head against Kurt's and massaged his cheek with his thumb.

Puck stood outside of Josh's and Mr. Shue's apartment. He lifted his hand to knock but instantly dropped it again. He wasn't sure if he should even be here. He really wanted to apologize to Josh but he wasn't sure if he'd forgive him. After a few minutes he finally built up the nerve to knock. He waited a minute when the door opened. Josh's smile instantly fell off of his face.

"Come in." Josh stepped aside so Puck could enter the apartment.

"Can we talk?" Puck stood standing in front of Josh. He needed Josh to listen to him.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Josh leaned against the wall looking very aggravated.

"Yes you do." Josh and Puck looked down the hall to see Santana standing there. She shot them an evil look then walked away. Puck wouldn't be able to thank her enough later. Josh made a gesture stating he was listening.

"I freaked out earlier. The whole thing took me by surprise and I overreacted. I'm sorry for what I said. I don't think you're a stupid fag. I would never think that. I'm just not used to being upset like that. I completely understand your reaction. Please forgive me." Josh just looked into his eyes for a minute before he finally spoke.

"I forgive you, but don't think you're off the hook that easily." Josh pulled Puck into a hug; just being there in that exact moment made Puck feel so much better. His best friend was just that again. He couldn't help but smile. They pulled apart and Josh's face was holding the same smile.

The party went by really fast, it was probably the most fun Puck had all day. He also noticed that Sam and Kurt were together. It's about damn time Sam came out. It was pretty cool that Kurt got a boyfriend finally. Everyone started leaving until Puck was the only one left. He decided to help clean with Josh. After the trash was gone they went to Josh's room to talk. They sat in silence neither knew what to say. Puck wanted to apologize more, but he thought it would only piss Josh off. He looked to Josh and then did the unthinkable. Puck leaned in and kissed Josh. Josh didn't fight; he grabbed Puck and pulled him on top of him. Puck's tongue began forcing its way past Josh's lips. Puck didn't know what was happening but he didn't want it to stop. He needed Josh, just as Josh needed him. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. Puck's hands roamed but he didn't know where to put them. Josh went to pull away but Puck didn't want it to end. Not yet at least.


	5. Confessions

**AN: So I finally am able to update. This past week has been super crazy. It will probably be at least before I'm able to post chapter six maybe longer. I'm having a really tough time writing it. Anyways I'll stop babbling. Enjoy! Review Please Please Please.**

Puck rolled over just in time for the sun to peak through the curtains. He so didn't want to get out of bed. He definitely didn't want to go to school. He really enjoyed last night. So much so that he didn't even remember driving home. Puck questioned if he had gotten drunk. He couldn't have, there was no alcohol last night. A knock came at the door causing him to jump.

"Open." Puck muttered, he was still half asleep.

"Hope you two used protection. Time to get up." The man's voice sounded familiar, but why? His mom wasn't married or even dating anyone. Oh crap, it was Mr. Shue. Puck rolled over and saw Josh sleeping. He lifted up the covers, yep Josh was naked. Then last night came flooding back. He had sex… with Josh, hot steamy gay sex. The biggest shock was that he loved every minute of it. He nudged at Josh to wake up.

"Josh wake up." Puck demanded.

"What Puckerman? I'm trying to sleep here." Josh rolled over and cuddled up to Puck's chest. Ironically it didn't bother him. He actually thought it was cute. Wait, no, what the hell was he thinking?

"Mr. Shue just came in here. It's time to get up." Puck didn't move because he was scared to make Josh uncomfortable. Oh my god, he turned gay overnight.

"Ugh. See if he made coffee. You gave me a killer headache the way you were pounding me." Josh muttered sleepily. Puck couldn't help but smile at that. It didn't matter guy or girl, he was still a sex god. Puck slowly climbed out of bed. He began searching around on the floor for his pants. After he found them he put them on and proceeded towards the kitchen.

Puck stood in the doorway watching as Mr. Shue made himself a cup of coffee. Puck was scared as to what his reaction would be. He was picturing Mr. Shue going all Michael Myers on him in glee. Mr. Shue was generally pretty cool, but how would he react to Josh having sex under his roof. Mr. Shue turned around and saw Puck.

"Hey Puck, there's some coffee if you want it." Mr. Shue just smiled as he sat down on the kitchen table.

"Wait. You're not mad about the whole me having sex with Josh in your house." Puck became even more scared after actually mentioning it. Mr. Shue just laughed. So this is funny? He was confused as hell why did Mr. Shue think it was funny? Mr. Shue motioned towards the chair.

"I'm not mad. I would rather him have sex somewhere I know he's safe and I know he's using protection. He's like my son so you better not hurt him." Mr. Shue took a sip of his coffee. Oh no here comes the lecturing. He wouldn't intentionally hurt Josh but he had no clue what was going on. Obviously he felt something more than friendship. He was the one who started it. He was even the one who started the sex aspect of last night.

"I won't. Well I'll try not to. I'm not even sure what's going on. I mean yeah I like him but I've never felt this way bout another guy. So I'm a little lost in transition." Puck laid his head on the table. He then repeatedly started banging his head on the table. After all these years and after all the girls he had been with, why did this have to happen now? Josh was the only guy he had ever thought of sexually. Well not only sexually, but romantically. He lifted his head to see Mr. Shue giving him a weird look. He just let it roll off of his back. Oh crap, Josh wanted coffee. Puck stood up and moved towards the counter. He knew exactly how Josh liked his coffee.

"You know how he likes his coffee?" Mr. Shue looked to Puck, it was like he read Puck's mind.

"We've gotten coffee enough for me to know." Oh yeah, Puck liked Josh. He even paid attention to how he liked his coffee. A little bit of coffee with his creamer and sugar. Just as he finished making Josh's coffee, Josh came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Ooh coffee. Did I fall asleep single and wake up with a boyfriend? Cause now you're making my coffee." Josh smiled. Mr. Shue burst into laughter. Puck started blushing, his entire face was read. He looked to the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding babe." Josh leaned in and kissed Puck on the cheek. Puck's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know how to react to any of this. Could he be Josh's boyfriend? I guess if he could have sex with him then the rest could come easy. In theory that is.

"I need to get dressed." Puck rushed from the kitchen so he could get ready for school.

Puck was walking down the hallway towards class. He had no idea what to do. He need advice, but from who? He couldn't just talk to anybody about this. Then he spotted Kurt walking his direction. When they got closer Puck grabbed Kurt by the shirt and drug him into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" Kurt pulled himself away from Puck. He looked down at his shirt it was all wrinkled now. Damn you Puckerman.

"I need your help." Puck was desperate. He knew Kurt was trustworthy. Hopefully since he'd been nice to the fashionista the past couple weeks he would help.

"You ruffled my shirt. Why would I help you?" Kurt crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. Was Puck trying to pull some prank?

"Stop worrying about your clothes for two seconds. I need your help." Kurt sighed at Puck's demand, but he decided to let Puck humor him.

"I'm listening." Kurt looked behind him and saw a desk so he decided to sit on it. Puck started pacing back and forth. It was hard admitting this to anyone. Mr. Shue already knew it happened so that was easy. Puck took a deep breath and began speaking.

"I had sex with Josh last night." Kurt's jaw fell open. He was completely shocked with Puck's confession.

"When?" Kurt thought that was a good first question. And there were going to plenty to follow.

"Last night after everyone left. I don't know what to do." Puck was still pacing back and forth. It was driving Kurt crazy.

"For starters, stop pacing. Second, do you like him?"

"Yeah I think I do, but this is new to me. Just a couple months ago I was banging Santana." Kurt flinched at the mention of straight sex.

"Well ask him out. Be romantic." Puck just looked at Kurt blankly.

"I'm Puck I don't know how to be romantic." Puck started pacing again. Kurt stood up and grabbed Puck by the shoulders.

"Stop pacing. First you need to talk to him. Tell him how you feel. See if he likes you. Then if he does offer to take him out somewhere nice." Kurt looked at Puck for a second; he then noticed Puck really did like Josh.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Puck started to get worried.

"He does. He told me." Kurt froze; he wasn't supposed to mention that.

"He does. When did he tell you?" Puck was getting anxious.

"A couple days after his sister showed up. He was upset and started venting. During the vent session he told me he liked you and not to tell you." The cat was already out of the bag, so Kurt didn't see any reason not to tell him.

"He told me yesterday that he didn't like me."

"Yesterday you were being incredibly rude to him so of course he would lie. Wouldn't you?" Kurt did have a point. Puck took a step back.

"I swear to the almighty Armani, if you start pacing again."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to process all of this. It's a lot to take in." Puck sat on one of the desks.

"How do you think I feel? Within two days I find out two football players I thought were straight, aren't." Kurt was just as confused by the whole situation. Puck just nodded to let Kurt know he understood.

"Okay you're going to be late to class. I'm going to say something to him during glee."

"You're going to be late to class too Puck."

"So?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but screw class. You are in desperate need of help. You don't have a romantic bone in your body." Kurt looked to Puck with sympathy. Puck wanted to argue but he knew Kurt was right, he didn't know how to be romantic.

"Okay, but I suck at talking about how I feel. I could sing a song." Puck thought it was cliché to sing about how you feel, but he would never be able to actually say how he felt about Josh. Kurt nodded.

"With my vast knowledge of love songs we should be able to find the perfect one. Now come with me to the auditorium." Puck followed closely behind Kurt; for once he was worried about getting caught skipping. As they climbed up onto the stage Kurt dropped his bag by the piano.

"I think I know the perfect song. I know Josh well enough to know he'd love it." Kurt sat down at the piano and began playing. Puck walked to the piano and interrupted Kurt.

"Okay first I don't know this song. Second, how do you know he would like it?" Puck sat next to Kurt at the piano.

"We have a common love for musicals. This song is in one of his favorite ones. That's how I know he would love it. I mean really, do you know anything about him?" Kurt's question stabbed at Puck. It made him feel like he wasn't good enough for Josh.

"Sorry. I can be a bitch sometime. Ok we have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time. You are going to have to give up your guitar for this performance." Puck sighed, but he would do whatever he had to, to get Josh. They worked through the entire class period until Puck finally had the right lyrics. He had a few pitch problems, but that happens when you don't know a song.

The rest of the day flew by mostly because Puck wasn't paying any attention. He had no clue what was going on that day. The only thing he had on his mind was the song. He kept running through the lines over and over again. Then he started worrying about all the things that could go wrong. What if Josh didn't like him? What if Kurt was wrong and he hated the song? The fear was beginning to set in. Now all he was doing was worrying.

On his way to Glee he ran into Kurt in the hall.

"I don't think I can do it." Puck leaned against the locker next to Kurt's.

"Oh the biggest bad-ass in school is scared, how poetic." Kurt rolled his eyes and closed his locker. Kurt began heading towards the choir room. It took Puck a minute to notice, he had to run to catch up.

"I'm more worried that he won't like me back." Puck was surprised at how much he trusted Kurt. Just a month ago he wouldn't have said more than two words to him.

"Just man up, don't worry about what will happen just do it." They rounded the corner into the choir room. Kurt motioned for Puck to take the stool at the front of the room next to the piano.

"Hey babe where were you this morning?" Sam asked as he leaned down and placed a kiss of Kurt's cheek.

"I was helping Puck with something." Kurt walked with Sam and sat in the front row.

"Puck? Helping him with what?" Sam's confused face was so cute Kurt thought. He shook the thought out of his head so he wouldn't get off track.

"You'll see." Kurt smiled.

"Where's Mr. Shuester?" Rachel asked as she entered the room. She was almost late, it wasn't like her.

"He went to store to get something for today's lesson, not sure what though." Josh responded from the back of the room. Kurt clapped his hands once.

"Well let's get started while we wait. Puck has something he would like to sing." Kurt made his way to the piano. Everyone began looking around and whispering to each other. After getting settled in Kurt nodded at Puck. Kurt began playing. Puck looked to the floor and began singing the first verse.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Puck lifted his gaze to Josh who had a smile on his face. It's almost as if Josh already knew. Puck returned the smile and didn't look away as he finished the song.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"I knew it!" Rachel screamed, "I knew there was something going on between you two. Having two gay dads gave me a really good gaydar. This is fantastic. I'm so glad we have more ga…" Kurt interrupted her.

"Rach shut up. You're ruining any kind of moment here." Kurt shot Rachel an evil glare. She shut her mouth instantly. Josh was now standing in the front row. Puck slowly walked towards him.

"Took you long enough you big goon." Josh grabbed Puck and pulled him into a kiss. There were several 'aws' around the room. No one seemed to mind.

"Did Josh turn into a girl? I thought Puck only kissed girls." Brittany asked Santana. Santana just smiled at her. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Puck thought it was Shue until he pulled away from Josh and saw Ms. Pillsbury. She slowly walked into the room.

"Josh you might want to take a seat." Josh's face instantly showed worry.

"Why what's going on?" Puck grabbed Josh's hand to let him know he was there for him. They both sat down. Josh had begun shaking with worry.

"Um, Will, Mr. Shuester has been in an accident."


	6. The Past

**AN: So here it is! finally. I just started a new job and working full time is kick my ass. Don't worry I'm still writing. I will warn you chapter seven may be a week or two away.  
Also this chapter is done slightly different, it starts in Josh's pov. This will be the only time it's his pov so don't worry all you Purt fans!  
For a future chapter I'm in the process of writing my own mash up of Rhianna's Breakin' Dishes and Emergency Room. if you know those songs, let me know what you think about a possible mashup of them. REVIEWS!**

Josh's POV

Josh sat staring into oblivion. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on. The last thing he remembered was Mr. Shue's parents arriving. They asked if he has heard anything, he didn't say anything he just shook his head. He was scared that if he came back to reality that he would break down. He knew from experience that if he started crying that he wouldn't be able to stop. Puck then slightly squeezed his hand and pulled him back to the harsh light of day.

"You can see him one at a time." The doctor finished. Apparently he had said more but Josh didn't hear, he had been too lost in his own thoughts. All eyes fell on him, including Shue's parents.

Josh slowly stood up and walked into the room. As soon as he spotted his makeshift father tears began to fall, and they didn't stop.

"Why… Why isn't he awake?" Josh didn't even recognize his own voice. It sounded so weak and defeated, which is the exact opposite of who he was.

He looked to Shue's father for an answer.

"He's in a coma son." Josh knew what the word's meant. But for some reason he couldn't quite understand them.

"A coma? How? No! You can't be in a coma. You're all I have left in this world. I lost my mother, father, sister, and nephew. I can't lose you too. Will, I need you. You gave me a home when no one else would. I would be in a ditch somewhere if you hadn't saved me. Wake up!" He felt arms wrap around his waist, lift him up, and started carrying him from the room. He began repeatedly punching the person's back over and over again. The tears began to fall even faster.

"No! Put me the fuck down! No let me go! I can't leave him! What if he wakes up and I'm not there? I can't leave him!" Josh screamed and tried to wiggle out, but he failed. After a few minutes he let his body go limp in defeat.

Puck gently sat Josh down on a bench in the hallway. Josh shot him an evil glare but didn't argue.

"You can't freak out like that or they won't let you see him." Puck began rubbing circles on his back to try and soothe him. It helped a little bit, but not much. Josh was still incredibly tense. Among that he was upset, and above all else he was scared.

"He's my legal guardian." Josh spoke but continued to stare at the floor. He was worried that if he looked at Puck he would start crying again. He didn't want people to feel bad for him.

"What? I knew you were living with him but you never really said why."

"It's because of my mother." Josh sat silent for a minute. Puck just waited for him to continue.

"I grew up in South Carolina. My life wasn't exactly picture perfect. Hell it wasn't even good. The Adams Family was more normal than us. A bunch of horrible things happened at home. So I moved in with my brother. A few months later my mom moved to Kentucky to be with her convict husband, who I might add, was still in prison at the time. I hated living there, so a few months after she left I moved up there with her. He got out of prison and they decided they wanted to travel. To work, steal, and scam innocent people. I had to go with them even though I hated the thought of what they were doing. So when we came to Lima I told them I wanted to stay and finish school. So I got signed up." Josh paused. Telling Puck all of this was hard. He hated thinking about his past but he knew he had to get it out.

"In the middle of the night before I started school they packed up and left me. That's why I missed those two days. When I finally got the energy I came to school. Somehow Will knew something wasn't right. So we talked and I told him everything. Unbeknownst to me he went to Figgins so they could right up legal guardianship papers. That's how I got here today. I've never had a father figure until now. I can't lose him. He's all I've got." Josh broke down and began crying again. Puck wrapped his arm around Josh and pulled him into his chest.

"You have me." Puck places a kiss on the top of his head.

Puck's POV

Puck didn't really know what to say. He wouldn't be able to make Josh feel better. Mr. Shue was in a coma and nothing Puck did would change that.

He wasn't exactly sure how to do this boyfriend stuff. Hell he had never really been in a relationship. He dated Quinn for a while, but he sucked as her boyfriend. He had only been Josh's boyfriend for a couple hours. So it made it much harder to do the right thing.

"I don't know what will happen if I lose him. I guess I'll go into foster care. I'm not sure though because I turn eighteen in a couple months." Josh looked to Puck, his eyes red with tears.

"Let's not think about worst case scenario. Think positive." Puck continued to rub Josh's back in the attempt to soothe him.

"I don't know how to think positive, especially at a time like this. After everything that's happened I don't know how to be hopeful." Josh put his face in his hands and continued sobbing.

Puck knew how he felt. After his dad left he went off the deep end. He started bullying people and built up this bad-ass reputation. He felt that if he looked like a hard ass no one would see how bad he hurt.

He had known for a fact that Josh didn't show how he truly felt. He had never gone into details until just now, but he knew he hurt because of his past.

"I don't know what to tell you. I can't say it will get better because I don't know if it will. You just have to stay strong, and know that I'm here for you if you need anything." Josh leaned in and kissed Puck softly. Puck could tell just from that kiss how bad Josh felt.

"I could use some coffee." Puck nodded at Josh's request, and began making his way to the cafeteria. He really hated seeing Josh like this but there was nothing he could do. As he rounded the corner he bumped into Kurt.

"Oh hey man, sorry." Kurt moved to the side so Puck could walk into the room.

"How's Josh doing?"

"Not good. He's feeling kind of alone right now. Mr. Shue's the only thing he has that's even remotely close to family." Puck pushed the button on the coffee machine and watched as it was automatically put into the cup.

"How are you and Sam doing?" Puck just needed to hear something good to give his mind a break.

"As interesting as my answer may be, this isn't exactly the best time to talk about my relationship." Kurt stared at the back of Puck's head. He couldn't imagine why Puck would ask such a question during the situation.

"I just need something to take my mind off all of this for a minute." Puck grabbed the cup from the dispenser and began adding sugar and creamer. Just that morning he had been doing the same exact thing. It made him wonder how today had gone so horribly wrong.

"I guess in a way that makes sense, so I guess I'll humor you with an answer. We are doing good. We actually have more in common than I thought. Common likes in movies, TV, and most of all music. He's also kind of dorky but in a cute way. He doesn't even remotely care about fashion, but it's not a big deal." Kurt smiled. He liked thinking about him and Sam. Sam was his first boyfriend, so it made him that much more special.

Puck just stared at Kurt. It was obvious he was happy with Sam. Puck hoped he would get the chance to have that kind of relationship with Josh.

"I should get back, he's prolly wonderin' where I am." Puck turned on his heel and headed back to Josh. He could faintly hear Kurt behind him.

He wanted to hurry up and get back to Josh, but at the same time he wanted to prolong it. He hated seeing Josh so defeated. Normally he was a spitfire, now he was just burned out. He reminded Puck of himself when his dad left. Lost and completely defeated with no hope. He just hoped Josh would pull out before he got too bad.

Puck sat down next to Josh.

"Here you go babe." Puck handed him the coffee. Josh tired to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks." Josh looked up and saw Kurt standing there. Josh stood up and crashed into Kurt and hugged him tightly.

"Shh… It'll be okay." Kurt whispered into his ear. He knew exactly how Josh felt, feeling like your father was gone for good. That he would never wake up from his coma. He had dealt with it all too recently. Josh just sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

Josh pulled away and just looked at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for him. He looked so lost, like his life was over. He hated seeing his new best friend like this.

"I know how you feel. When my dad had his heart attack I thought my life was over. He was all I had. I pushed everyone out of my life because I thought they would make it worse, but you can't give up hope. Mr. Shue's strong, he'll pull through this. You just have to be strong for him." Josh hugged Kurt again. This time Josh's hug felt a little stronger, like he wasn't hopeless anymore.

Kurt looked to Puck, who looked very upset. He wasn't sure why, but he guessed that Puck felt useless. Kurt had given Josh hope when Puck couldn't. Kurt could understand why that would upset him.

Everyone sat silent in the class room. They decided to have glee practice but no one knew what to do or say. They all just sat in silence thinking over yesterday's events.

"I…" Josh spoke then paused, "There's something I'd like to sing." He stood up and moved to the front of the room.

"At first I was going to sing a song that showed how this all made me feel. Then I decided I didn't want to. I realized I wanted a song that showed how Shue made me feel. How I've felt since I met him."

Josh looked to Puck. Puck nodded in encouragement. He knew this was what Josh needed. He needed to stay positive and not worry about the bad. As the music started Puck realized he had no idea was the song was.

"I love this song." Stated Kurt as he leaned over to whisper to his boyfriend. Sam just smiled and squeezed his hand.

_Suddenly I  
am in front of the lights  
Everything I'm feeling  
is scary and beautiful at the same time_

_And everyday  
I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
the truth inside of me_

_Suddenly people know my name  
suddenly everything has changed  
suddenly I feel so alive  
in the blink of an eye  
my dreams begin to rain_

_Suddenly time  
feels like the wind  
it changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in_

Tears began to swell up in Josh's eyes until they spilled over. He locked eyes with Puck for encouragement to continue. Puck really liked the song and he felt it was perfect for Josh.

_Now here I stand  
and I'm still just that boy  
I'm following my heart  
in this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name  
suddenly everything has changed  
suddenly I feel so alive  
in the blink of an eye_

_Suddenly I am center stage  
suddenly I am not afraid  
suddenly I believe again  
in the blink of eye it's happening now_

_As my dreams begin to rain  
I wanna say love me for me  
what's inside_

_I'm gonna be positive  
not runaway  
so much for you  
this life_

_Suddenly I am center stage  
suddenly I am not afraid  
suddenly believe again  
in the blink of an eye  
my dreams begin to rain_

As the song came to an end everyone slowly began clapping. No one seemed over excited, mostly because they themselves were on the verge of tears.

Josh made his way back to his seat next to Puck. Puck leaned over and whispered to him.

"That was really good babe." Josh just smiled at the compliment. Puck put his arm around Josh and pulled him closer. He wanted Josh to feel comfortable, and protected.

"Well," Rachel stood up and went to the front of the class, "Even though Mr. Shue will be out for a while we still need to work on our set lest. That's what he would want." She just stood silent waiting for a response from someone.

"Oh hell no. Man hands you will not be in charge while he's out. Cause I will beat you down." Santana spat at Rachel. Rachel flinched at the threat.

"I am clearly the most talented person in this club, and naturally I would be in charge while he's out." Rachel said matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms over her chest. Santana went to go moved towards Rachel and everyone grabbed her. Her arms flailed as she tried to break free.

"Let me at her!"Santana screamed as she continued to throw her arms around. Everyone else began to chime in until it resulted in an all out war. Josh and Puck just sat in silence as the rest of the club fought.

"Enough!" Josh screamed as he stood up. The room instantly became quiet.

"Will is sitting in a coma and may never wake up and you all are just fighting over who's a better singer. Grow the fuck up and realize there are more important things than who will sing I'm a Little Teapot." Josh kicked his chair over and then stormed out.

**AN: there you go! "Suddenly" is by Ashley Tisdale, I do not own it. Please Review it's like crack!**


	7. Family and Friendship

**AN: Ok finally chapter seven is here. This one is shorter than the few previous chapters. I didn't intend for it to be like that, it just worked that way. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

"You look like Bernadette Peters dressed as a man."

"I don't know who that is, but I'll take that as a compliment." Sam shifted in front of the mirror so he could see the other side of his body.

"It's not a compliment. Right now you're like a walking fashion faux pas. Joan Rivers would have a field day with you." Kurt's face changed into a look of disgust.

"Isn't she that wide mouthed comedian? Why would she care how I dress?" Sam took off the jacket and placed it on the chair next to him.

"She's also one of the hosts of Fashion Police. You have so much to learn. Where did you even buy these clothes? They look like a bad combination of Old Navy and The Gap." Kurt shifted on his bed, this bad fashion made him very uncomfortable. Sam took off the shirt and placed it on top of the jacket. Kurt's eyes became very wide at the sight of Sam's muscular body.

"What's wrong babe? You look like you just saw Rachel naked?" Sam chuckled at his own joke. Kurt cringed at the thought of a naked Rachel Berry.

"Your body. It's just…" Kurt became lost for words.

"Amazing? Yea I know." Sam smiled at himself in the mirror. He did appreciate his extraordinary body. Sam turned to face Kurt. Kurt's eyes grew even wider as Sam slowly approached him.

"Don't you think you should put on a shirt before any making out happens? I don't want someone to walk in and get the wrong idea." Kurt shifted uncomfortably again. He and Sam had made out before, but they were both fully dressed. Now half of the equation was half naked. It made Kurt more than nervous.

"Why? When you like it so much?" Sam said in the sexiest voice he could muster. He climbed up onto Kurt's lap and gently pushed Kurt until he was laying flat on the bed. He pressed his mouth onto Kurt's and began kissing him gently.

Soon the kisses became more passionate and more forceful. Kurt could feel Sam's tongue pressed against his mouth fighting for more. Kurt's lips parted allowing Sam to deepen the kiss.

"Uh hey dudes." Finn said from the bottom of the stairs. Sam shot up quickly, so quickly that he fell backwards off of the bed.

"Oh my god!" Kurt whimpered at the sight of Finn, and Sam falling off the bed. Sam popped back up almost instantly.

"I'm okay." Sam's face was a bright red from having been caught.

"Sorry to um… interrupt but dinner is ready." Finn spun around and quickly ran back up the stairs.

"Buzz kill." Sam whispered under his breath.

Puck sat on the couch in the Hummel-Hudson strumming his guitar. He had been strumming the same chord repeatedly for almost thirty minutes. He wasn't able to come up with anything new.

"Thank you for letting me stay here while Will's in the hospital Mr. Hummel." Josh said from the corner of the living room. He was curled up in a chair where he had been lost in his thoughts for a while.

"It's fine, you can stay as long as you need to. Please son, call me Burt. Come on boys, dinner is ready." Burt stood up and headed for the dining room. Puck met eyes with Josh, he still looked so defeated. Puck laid the guitar down on the couch, got up, and made his way over to Josh.

"Come on babe, you need to eat." He held out his hand for Josh. Josh just sat still for a moment before he finally placed his hand in Puck's. He stood up and they made their way to the dining room.

They all ate in silence for the better part of the time. No one knew what to say around Josh. They didn't want to seem too happy because that was insensitive. Yet they didn't want to say the wrong thing and set him off. Eventually Puck spoke up, causing everyone to look at him.

"I thought I could propose a toast." He gulped loudly. All the eyes on him made him nervous. Josh just looked at him in confusion.

"What's there to toast about?" Josh hadn't even taken a bite. He had just been pushing his food around his plate.

"Friendship and family. Josh you may think you're alone, but look around your not. You have friends and people who love you. Shue may not be here this very moment, but he will be soon. Until then you have all of us, and we are here for you no matter what." Puck used his free hand to grab Josh's. Josh just gave a soft smile in return.

"Cheers to that!" Kurt responded loudly and cheerfully. Everyone just laughed, including Josh. They all clinked their glasses together, and they began on casual conversation.

"Don't worry babe things won't be bad forever."

"I hope you're right Noah Puckerman."

"I don't know how to act around him. I don't want it to seem like pity him. At the same time, I do feel bad for him. Why is this stuff so hard?" Puck was walking along side Kurt down the hall.

"The only thing you can do for him is be there. Hold him when he cries, let him know that everything will be okay. No one is perfect at comforting people because everyone's situation is different. Just be there for him." Kurt looked to Puck, who seemed lost in his thoughts. Puck just stared at the floor as they made their way to the choir room for glee practice.

"Is it selfish to worry that because of this I'll lose him?" Kurt looked to Puck, surprised by the question. He thought it over for a second before responding.

"No it's not selfish. You care about him, and don't want to lose him. He needs you right now, so I don't think you have anything to worry about." They rounded the corner into the choir room where everyone was already seated, waiting for practice to begin. Puck dropped his bags next to a chair and made his way to the center of the room.

"Sectionals is coming up, and I had a song I think would be good. And it might help a certain someone who is under the weather a little bit." Puck grabbed his guitar and sat on the stool and began strumming the song.

_When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same? yeah  
Nothin' lasts forever and we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain_

We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain, ooh yeah  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An' no one's really sure who's lettin' go today, walking away

And if we take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head just knowin' that you were mine, all mine  
So if you want to love me then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin' in the cold November rain

Do you need some time on your own?  
Do you need some time all alone?  
Everybody needs some time on their own  
Don't you know you need some time all alone?

I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal the broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you?

Sometimes I need some time on my own  
Sometimes I need some time all alone  
Everybody needs some time on their own  
Don't you know you need some time all alone

And when your fears subside and shadows still remain, oh yeah  
I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness we still can find a way  
Nothin' lasts forever even cold November rain

Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
Don't ya think that you need someone?  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one, you're not the only one

Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
Don't ya think that you need someone?  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one, you're not the only one

Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
Don't ya think that you need someone?  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one, you're not the only one

Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
Don't ya think that you need someone?  
Everybody needs somebody

Everyone stood up and clapped when he finished. Puck just looked to Josh who had started crying again. He placed his guitar on the stand and walked over to his boyfriend.

"That was really good." Josh tried to smile at Puck but it didn't quite work. As Josh and Puck sat and talked for a minute everyone around agreed that Puck should sing November Rain at sectionals.

"Ok it's decided. Noah will sing this song at Sectionals. I think that's that. Everyone have a good day and see you all tomorrow." Rachel exclaimed in a sing song voice. Santana shot her a glare from across the room as she exited.

As everyone exited the room, they all stopped right outside the doorway.

"Come on losers, I've gotta hit the gym!" Puck yelled over the noise of the crowd.

"What's the hold up? Come on people move!" Santana screamed and half the people jumped out of fear. Puck stood waiting impatiently when a flyer was placed into his hand. He lifted it up and looked at what it said.

'Puckerman is a fag' was written in bold letters across the top of the page. Below it was a picture of him and Josh kissing. Josh placed a hang on Puck's should to try and comfort him.

"Don't touch me fag." Puck spat, instantly regretting it.

**AN: The song is November Rain by Guns N Roses, it's a really amazing song! All you Puck fans I'm sorry for making him kind of an ass at the end, I am a huge Puck fan and it killed me to make him be so mean. Don't worry it doesn't last long. **


	8. Pain and Suffering

**AN: Ok sorry it took me so long to update. Life's been like super hectic here lately. I've been working more than, well more than someone who works alot. I'm not sure how long it will be before I update again. I'll try to make it soonish. Hope you all like, Reviews please.**

Puck stared at Josh with apology in his eyes.

"Wow you really screwed up this time Puck." Quinn spat over Josh's shoulder. Josh stood frozen to the spot not really knowing how to react.

"Josh I…" Puck began when he felt a sharp pain. He fell to the floor from the impact of the punch. He looked up to see Josh standing over him.

"Oh my god." Rachel whispered as she covered her mouth.

"Noah Puckerman, we are through, you piece of shit." Josh turned and began walking down the hallway. Puck looked to Quinn with sympathy hoping she would understand. She just stared blankly at him before she went running down the hall after Josh.

Puck climbed to his feet and placed his hand over his nose. When he touched his nose he realized it was wet. He lifted his hand to see it covered in blood. He started pushing his way towards the bathroom. God how could he have been so stupid, he was just surprised by the poster. He didn't know how to react, and now he had lost Josh. He grabbed some paper towel and placed it to his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding when he heard the door open.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt screamed as he entered the rest room.

"Kurt please… not now." Puck threw the paper towel away and grabbed more to put on his nose.

"Not now? This isn't about you. You can't play the martyr here; you're the one who screwed up royally." Kurt placed his hands on his hips and waited for Puck to come up with some decent response. Though nothing that Puck could say would change Kurt's opinion of what just happened.

"I know I fucked up. I can't change that, but you must know I didn't mean what I said." He turned and lifted himself up onto the sink to sit.

"If you didn't mean it then why would you say it? I do know what a Freudian slip is, which meant that somewhere under that Mohawk you did mean it."

"Ok I already feel bad enough would you just lay off and give me a minute to get myself together. If you haven't noticed my nose happens to be bleeding." He climbed off the sink and grabbed more paper towel and started to leave the room. Kurt just stood in front of him and slammed the door shut.

"You know what dude," Puck flinched as Kurt said dude, "it doesn't matter how you feel. You deserve the bloody nose that Josh gave you. Quite frankly I hope it's broken. There is no coming back from what you just did. Everyone is going to hate you for it and I hope you suffer during every single minute of it." Kurt spun on his heel and strutted out of the rest room and he hoped that he made Puck feel guilty for what he had done. He deserved to feel guilty for it.

Kurt stopped at his locker and leaned against it. He was starting to feel guilty for what he had said to Puck. Two wrongs didn't make a right. Puck had screwed up, but no one was perfect. He contemplated going back and apologizing, but if he did Puck would never learn to be a better person. After this stunt Kurt wasn't even sure that Puck could be a better person. He usually liked to see the good in people, but right now it was really hard.

"You okay babe?" Kurt jumped at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just really mad because what Puck did." Kurt stood up straight and opened his locker so he could get all his books.

"You're not the only one, I'm so tempted to pound that loser's face in." Sam punched the locker in front of him. Kurt flinched at the outburst from his boyfriend.

"No, it won't do any good. It will just cause more conflict, and we don't need any more of that. There is enough drama in all of our lives right now." Kurt shut his locker and began heading toward the parking lot. After a short moment he felt Sam's fingers intertwine with his. He looked to Sam and smiled, he was glad he had such a good boyfriend. His smiled then faded as he began to think of Josh. He felt guilty for having such a good boyfriend while Josh's just did something incredibly horrible. As they rounded the corner to the parking lot they Kurt and Sam saw Josh leaning up against Quinn with his head on her shoulder.

"I wish I knew what to say." Quinn whispered over Josh's shoulder. Her usually confident face looked confused and hurt all at the same time. She knew exactly how Josh was feeling; she had gone through the Puck problem all too recently. Josh slowly lifted his head from Quinn's shoulder, his face red from tears.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" Josh's voice cracked as he asked the question. Quinn nodded and grabbed his head and led him to her car.

Puck sat alone in the choir room just staring at the floor when he heard the door open.

"You've reached an all time low." The venom in the person's voice caused Puck to twitch with fear. He looked up to see Santana standing by the piano with her hands on her hips.

"First you go all queer on me, then you fuck that up too. Can't you do anything right?"

"I wish everyone would just get off of my nuts for two damn seconds. You think I don't know I fucked up, I'm not that stupid." Puck lowered his head, and went back to staring at the floor.

"If the situation was slightly different, say you did this to a girl. I would offer you a second chance at this," Santana motioned at her body," but I'm pretty sure you had big gay butt sex with Josh. So you don't get this anymore either."

"I don't want it." Puck spat at Santana and then stood up to get in her face. "There's only one thing I want and he fucking hates me, but you don't seem to care. It's only about Santana isn't it? It doesn't matter if anyone else gets hurt, as long as Santana is happy." Santana lifted her hand and planted a slap on Puck's face. She spun on her heel and began heading out of the room as Karofsky entered.

"Beat his ass if you want." Santana spat as she exited.

"I don't have time to deal with your shit too Karofsky. Also I should beat your ass for hanging up those posters." Puck walked over to grab his guitar so he could leave and get home to the safety of his room.

"Dude I didn't put them up, someone else did. I'd rather just slushie your ass everyday til we graduate for going all homo."

"You are really looking for an ass beating aren't you, so get out of my way so I can leave." Puck stuck the strap of the guitar over his shoulder and began walking towards the door.

"I just came to tell you, you need to stop rubbing your queerness in my face. I'm sick of seeing it all over the place." Puck stopped when he heard what Karofsky said. Puck's face twisted in confusion.

"You came all the way over here to tell me to stop being gay that makes no fucking sense. God you're such an idiot." Puck turned to go leave when Karofsky grabbed his arm.

"Get the fuck off of me you big goon." Puck shoved Karofsky off of him. Karofsky grabbed Puck's arm again only this time he pulled Puck closer to him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Karofsky grabbed Puck's other arm and pulled him even closer. Puck was pressed up against Karofsky's chest and he wiggled trying to break free but wasn't able to. Karofsky then briskly pressed his lips to Puck's. Puck just sat frozen in shock as Karofsky continued kissing him. After a few short minutes Puck gained control of his thoughts and pushed Karofsky off of him.

"You're gay." Puck stated as Karofsky's eyes widened with fear. They both stood in silence not knowing what to say, mostly out of shock. They heard a gasp from the doorway and they both instantly turned to look. Rachel stood at the door with her hand over her mouth. Karofsky went to go move when Puck grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it." Puck pushed past Karofsky and began making his way towards Rachel.

"Walk with me please." She just nodded, and began following Puck. After a few moments of silence Rachel finally spoke up.

"How did I not see this? Having two gay dads gives me and exceptional gaydar, yet I didn't see it. How could I not see that Karofsky is gay? I mean after I found out you were at least bi I should have learned to expect the unexpected. Yet I didn't see this coming, he's always picking on Josh and Kurt for being gay, but that makes it slightly more obvious. He was just scared of who he really was so he picked on Kurt and Josh to try and cover it up. I just don't know how I missed this?"

"Are you done?" Puck shifted from one foot to the other.

"Yea I think so." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn't very happy with herself right now.

"Ok, don't tell anyone about this please. Everyone hates me enough as it is. If they thinking I was kissing someone else today they will hate me even more." Puck leaned up against the locker next to him.

"But he kissed you, you didn't kiss him back. That much was obvious from my point of view."

"It doesn't matter; people will see what they want to see about this situation. My lips touched another guy's that wasn't Josh's. That's all anyone will care about." Rachel nodded at Puck's request.

"Thank you."

The next day didn't come soon enough Kurt thought. He heard Josh up crying half the night, and there was nothing he could do to help. Everything just seemed to be falling apart in his world. Then in the middle of the night Josh came down the stairs to get Kurt's keyboard to work on something for Glee. When Kurt questioned what it was, Josh wouldn't just say that he would see.

The day was now half way over and Kurt hadn't seen Josh all day, he was starting to get worried.

"What's wrong?" Kurt snapped out of his little fog when he heard Tina's voice.

"You look worried, are you okay?"

"I'm just worried I haven't seen Josh since this morning. He was all night crying and working on some song. He rode with me and Finn this morning, and I haven't seen him since." The pair began walking towards the lunch room.

"I haven't seen him either, which is weird I have two morning classes with him." They both began to get even more worried. Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed Josh's number. It rang once and then went to voicemail.

"I think he just ignored my call." Kurt frowned. He wanted to help Josh, but how was he supposed to help when he didn't know where he was?

Kurt skipped two afternoon classes in the hopes that he would be able to find Josh, but no such luck. Finally the end of the day was here and it was time for Glee. Kurt just hoped Josh was here for Glee.

When Kurt walked into the choir room he saw Puck and Rachel talking. They both had a serious look on their face. Puck hated Rachel, why would they be talking? Also they're sitting kind of close. Rachel is dating Finn, is cheating on him with Puck? Kurt's mind was just going in circles and he couldn't come up with any kind of answer to what he had seen with Puck and Rachel.

"Did you find him?" Mercedes asked as Kurt reached his chair.

"No, I skipped two classes. I have no idea where he is." Kurt sighed and placed his bag next to his chair. Mercedes motioned her head towards the door. Kurt spun around to see Josh walk into the room.

"Where the hell have you been white boy?" Mercedes yelled before Kurt could even get his mouth open.

"I had some stuff I had to do, sorry if you guys were worried."

"Worried. I was more than worried. I skipped two classes in the attempt to find you, and you see this." Kurt pointed to the bottom of his white Armani pants. "I got mud on me when I went to look outside to see if you were on the bleachers. I could just, ugh." Kurt used his hands and motioned as if he was strangling someone.

"Sorry, to get things started I have something I'd like to say. Well something I'd like to sing. There are a ton of things I'd like to say right now but if I say them I might end up in prison for murder. So I think I will just sing something instead." Josh walked over the band and handed them some sheet music. They all nodded in unison as he spoke softly to them.

"He was apparently working on this all night. It kept me up." Finn frowned as he looked to Rachel, who smiled at him. Josh made his way to the center of the room.

"There's a singer who seems to write a lot of songs about guys screwing up. So I decided to do a mash up of two of her songs." He motioned for the band to start.

_I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am_ Josh moved to stand right in front of Puck as he sang, on the last line of the opening he shoved Puck. He turned and moved back to the center of the room. Josh kicked the chair over next to him and moved back to get into Puck's face_  
I'm on a flame, don't come home babe_

He been gone since 3.30 (3.30)  
Been coming home lately at 3.30 (3.30)  
I'm super cool, I've been a fool  
And now I'm mad  
Sitting in the kitchen gettin sad  
Looking at your pictures  
Boy, How could you lie to me  
Thought you would die for me  
I'm not acceptin another apology  
I'm kicking ass, I'm taking names

I'm breakin' dishes up in here  
All night (uh huh)  
I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)  
You're gonna be in the emergency room  
I'm fighting with myself  
I can't hurt you even though you hurt me  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man  
A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
Oh

Josh pulled Puck up of his chair so he could be face to face with him. Josh stood only inches away from Puck.

_I'm still waiting, come through the door  
I'm killing time and I'm bleaching ya clothes  
I'm roasting marshmallows on the fire  
And what I'm burning, is your attire  
I'm getting restless, I'm getting tested  
And I can't believe hes always out every night and never checks in  
Is he cheating? Man I don't know  
I'm looking round for something else to throw  
_

_You're gonna be in the emergency room  
Tryin to call a nurse but nobody can help you now  
Let me see you try to live without me  
Now where's your heartbeat  
Flat line on the EKG_

Everyone got up out of their seats and began dancing around the room. Josh just stood planted to the spot face to face with Puck.

I'm breakin' dishes up in here  
All night (uh huh)  
I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)

(Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)  
I don't know who you think I am  
(I don't know who you think I am)  
But I really don't give a damn right now  
(Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)  
If you don't come I'm a huff and puff and  
Blow this, Blow this, huh  
Blow this, Blow this,  
I'm a blow this, blow this, huh  
Blow this, Blow this  
I'm a blow this, blow this, huh  
Blow this house, house down  
Dishes, breakin' dishes, breakin' dishes  
You're gonna be in the emergency room  
I'm standing by your bed  
and searching to pull out your I.V

_I'm breakin' dishes up in here  
All night (uh huh)  
You're gonna be in the emergency room  
I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man  
A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
Oh_

A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
a man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan

breakin' breakin' breakin' breakin' (dishes dishes, dishes)

As the song came to an end, everyone clapped and cheered. Josh just stood staring at Puck.

"You really fucking hurt me, I hope you know that."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I wish I could fix it." Puck went to place his hand of Josh's face when Josh flinched at the movement.

"Just don't." Josh walked around Puck and went to his seat.

Puck just stood frozen to the spot staring into oblivion.

**AN: Okay peeps I hope you like. Reviews would be a great Christmas present.  
"Breaking Dishes" by Rihanna  
"Emergency Room" by Rihanna**


	9. I think this line's mostly filler

**AN: Here's the next chapter yay! This chapter is kind of slow and almost pointless. The entirety of this chapter was only written for the last part. So Reviews are great! If I don't update again before Christmas I hope you all have a happy holiday!**

**First line is from Moulin Rouge!**

_Kiss, hand, diamonds best friend_

Kurt lifted the remote and turned Moulin Rouge off.

"We need to talk." Sam looked to Kurt. Kurt shifted uncomfortably awaiting for Sam to begin. He was pretty sure Sam wanted to talk about how they hadn't been spending much time together.

"Yeah I know." Kurt looked to Sam. He had always loved how beautiful he was, something was just off about the relationship. Especially since Puck and Josh had broken up. Kurt had been spending most of his time with Josh.

"I don't think this is working. You're my best friend, but I think that's pretty much all we have." Kurt sighed in relief that this would be easy. He didn't want to hurt Sam.

"Oh my god, I was thinking the same thing. I didn't know how to say it because I didn't want to hurt you." Sam laughed at Kurt's reaction.

"I was worried about hurting you. I've been thinking about this a lot during the past couple days. We just don't work out as a couple. We're much better friends, do you agree?"

"I totally agree." Kurt thought for a second that he sounded too enthusiastic about their breakup. "That came out wrong. It's just I think we'd be happier as friends." Sam smiled.

"It's ok. Besides now you're single again maybe some guy will come and scoop you up, that's a reason to be enthusiastic." Kurt smiled to Sam, he was glad he had a friend like him.

"I should really get going, I don't want to miss the Star Wars marathon tonight with my brother." Sam got up and grabbed his jacket off the arm of the couch. "The force is strong in this one." He pointed and Kurt and laughed.

"Have fun." Kurt rolled his eyes at the nerdyness that was Sam. He still thought that how dorky he was, was incredibly cute. Josh began heading down the stairs as Sam left.

"Hey how are you doing?" Kurt asked as Josh sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well you know Christian was when Satine died in Moulin Rouge?" Kurt nodded not really sure why Josh was talking about Moulin Rouge.

"Well that's about how I'm feeling right now." Josh lowered his head onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt felt so bad for Josh, everything had been going so wrong for him the past couple weeks.

"It'll get better, just have faith."

"This fucking sucks." Puck set his cup of coffee down on the table. "Josh hates me now and I've pretty much lost all of my friends."

"You still have me Noah." Puck stared blankly at Rachel; he still wasn't sure why he was having coffee with her.

"Well we're not exactly friends. Hell we've never been friends, just made out a couple times." He stared into his coffee hoping it would give him the answers so he'd be able to fix his life. Rachel was the only one that would even talk to him since him and Josh broke up. He looked up to notice that for once Rachel was actually speechless.

"Sorry, for once I'm glad I know you Rachel. You're the only person who sees that I'm not a complete dick. I think its cause you're a Jew. Hell I didn't it even know that it was almost Chanukah until my mom put up the menorah yesterday. Is that bad?"

"Well I can't stop thinking about Chanukah; it's all my dad's have been talking about for weeks. It's understandable that you'd forget you've had a lot on your mind lately." Rachel added more sugar and creamer to her coffee after the waiter refilled it. She looked up to thank him and noticed that he was staring at Puck with hungry eyes.

"He's taken, so take your untalented self and go attend to your other tables." The waiter was shocked at Rachel's bitchy retort.

"Damn, you're starting to sound like Quinn. I didn't think you could be so bitchy, just annoying." Puck smirked at Rachel who obviously wasn't very happy with his statement.

"I'm nothing like Quinn thank you very much." Puck just rolled his eyes at her. He looked down at his cup and noticed it was almost empty. When he turned around so he could flag down the waiter he noticed Karofsky walking in the door.

"Shit, the big d-bag is here." Rachel looked over Puck's shoulder to see who he was talking about.

"Why would he be here, we made sure the place we picked was way outside of town. Maybe he's here to get a booty call from our waiter." Puck began laughing at his own statement.

"That's not very funny Noah, how can you say you have feelings for Josh and want to get him back when you always talk bad about gay people."

"It's not gay people, it's Karofsky. He has been practically stalking me for the past week or so since he kissed me. I'm actually kind of freaked out, and I'm a badass I don't freak out." Puck stared into his empty coffee cup, embarrassed by his confession.

Karofsky looked over and saw Rachel and Puck sitting in the booth in the table. He began making his way towards their table.

"Oh no he's coming over here. I think for the first time in my amazing and talented life, I wish I was invisible." Rachel lowered herself trying to become as small as she could.

"Hey gleeks, what are you two doing all the way out here." Karofsky sat down next to Puck in the booth.

"Who the fuck pulled your string? Did I say you get sit your fat ass next to me?" Puck moved as close to the wall as he could get.

"Where shopping for Chanukah, why are you out here?" Rachel dared to speak, and then lowered herself back down into her almost invisible state.

"I'm out here seein my lil bro who's in the cancer treatment center here. I come to see him every week." Karofsky looked to Puck with a genuine look of pain.

"Damn man, sorry." Puck wanted to hit himself for being such a dick. Maybe the big goon wasn't as bad as he seemed. Then again he treated everyone like shit, so he didn't really deserve any sympathy. His little brother deserved the sympathy entirely.

"Nah, it's all good." Karofsky smiled at Puck with a hint of sex in his eye. Puck knew that look all too well, he had used that look on numerous girls and mothers. He wrapped his arms around himself and hopes to protect him from the devil in the form of Karofsky.

"I'm starting to get really worried about him. He's been wearing jeans and t-shirt everyday this week. He's bad." Kurt shifted on the couch to get more comfortable.

"What are we supposed to do though? He doesn't exactly talk to us; he has kinda been avoiding all of us." Finn looked at his feet, he wasn't sure why. In all the books it always said people would look down at their feet while having a serious conversation. So maybe it was a smart people thing.

"Well we need to get him to talk, to let it out. He can't just keep all that bottled up. I don't think I could deal if he went all Britney Spears on us, not to mention I don't think he could rock being bald." Kurt frowned. He hated not knowing how to help Josh. It was his best friend and he felt like he knew so little about him at the moment.

"Well he'll probably be out of the shower in a few minutes and maybe we can try talking to him then." Finn shrugged at Kurt's suggestion. Kurt got off the couch and headed towards the stairs to go see if Josh was done. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard music coming from the bathroom.

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

Kurt slowly began walking down the hallway towards the bathroom. Josh was apparently not done yet, he would wait he didn't have anything better to do until he was done.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved?  
am I too lost?_

Kurt knew the song and he didn't per se hate Amy Lee, it was just that he stuff was always so depressing. Then again if you're depressed it's the perfect music to listen to. He moved a little bit closer to the bathroom and he began to notice that the carpet was wet.

_My God my tourniquet _

Kurt looked down and saw that the carpet right outside of the bathroom was a slight pink color. His hearted started racing and he tried opening the door.

"Josh! Josh open the door!" Kurt screamed as he began banging on the door.

_Return to me salvation_

"Josh!" Kurt continued banging on the door. He couldn't barely hear the music anymore due to the fact that his heart was now pounding very loudly in his ear. "Josh open the fucking door!" He began banging even harder.

_Do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

"Josh!" His sight was begging to blur due to the tears now burning his eyes. He continued banging on the door. Kurt's mind was starting to jump to conclusions. What is Josh was dead before he could even get the door open? What if he had been dead for a while now?

_Am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

Kurt backed up the opposite wall and he began ramming himself into the door. On the third try the door finally busted open just to expose a lifeless Josh lying in the tub full of a crimson liquid. Kurt froze in shock at the sight of Josh. Tears began falling even harder as he started at him.

_My god my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my god my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_I want to die!_

"Dad! Carole! Someone!" Kurt fell to his knees in the middle of the bathroom. He slowly backed himself into the corner of the room. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't able to move all he could do was stare at Josh. Kurt wanted to see if he was still alive but he couldn't move the spot he was now in. At the same time he didn't want to go check and Josh be dead.

"Oh my god!" Carole screamed from the doorway as Burt rushed in towards Josh.

"So much blood." Kurt mumbled as Burt picked up Josh and Carole started dialing 911.

**AN: My tourniquet by Evanescence. I hope you all enjoyed. Review Please**


	10. Glass Half Empty

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Between work and the holidays I haven't had any free time. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please Review. Rachel's ringtone is Like a Virgin by Madonna**

"He's never going to take me back." Puck laid his head against the steering wheel. This whole thing was really starting to tear at him.

"Can you really blame him?" Rachel just stared at Puck from the passenger seat of Puck's car. She had never seen Puck like this before; he must really care for Josh.

"Want to come inside? Maybe my dads can give you better advice than me. I give absolutely great advice, but I think I've run out it. Not to mention they would understand this whole situation better than me. I'm not exactly gay here." Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hated admitting that she didn't have the answer. She took pride in her smarts.

"I think I should probably just get home. My mom will probably start calling any minute to bug me and ask where I am." Puck looked up at Rachel, his eyes spoke of pain and defeat. Rachel felt so bad for Puck, he can be a jerk, but no one deserved pain.

"Well I guess I'll talk…" Rachel was interrupted by the loud music of her phone.

_I made it through the wilderness  
Yeah I made it through_"Sorry. It just kind of seemed to suit a mood of mine the other day." Rachel grabbed her phone out of her purse and looked at the screen to notice that it was Kurt.

"Hey what's…" She instantly stopped talking. Puck couldn't hear what Kurt was saying just that he was talking really fast and he sounded distressed.

"Yeah I'm with him now. We'll be there in a minute." Rachel closed her phone and looked to Puck; she was on the verge of tears.

"What? What's going on? Is it Finn? Burt, or Carole, what's going on?" Puck was stumbling over his words, Rachel had him incredibly worried.

"It's Josh, he tried to kill himself. Don't know how he's doing the doctors are still working on him." Puck froze. He didn't know how to react to the statement. He leaned his head against the steering wheel again and he fell apart. The tears just kept coming, and he couldn't stop them. For once he didn't care that someone was seeing him cry.

"Switch seats with me." Rachel demanded and Puck listened. He knew he wasn't going to be able to drive. He could barely see because of the tears that were in his eyes.

Rachel shifted the car into drive and she floored it. She began speeding towards the hospital running every stop sign and red light she could without getting a ticket. She was glad she had extensive training in theatre. It helped her keep her composure when life was bad. Puck was sliding back and forth in the passenger seat. He just held his head in his hands and he continued sobbing. He wasn't able to stop no matter how hard he tried. He reached up to turn on the radio the silence was killing him.

"You untalented, bad driving asshole!" Rachel screamed over the sound of another person's horn as she cut someone off. She swerved around a car in front of her and started driving in the other lane as the pulled in the hospital parking lot. She came to a screeching halt in a parking lot outside of the emergency room.

Puck just sat frozen in the passenger seat. He couldn't bring himself to move and open the door to get out. He looked over and noticed that Rachel wasn't in the seat next to him. He didn't even know how long he had been sitting there crying.

"Noah!" Puck turned his head sharply and saw Rachel standing with his door open.

"Come on." Puck placed his hand in Rachel's. She then all but jerked him out of his truck. They started walking towards the emergency room. The closer they got the more Puck's hard began beating faster. He could no longer hear anything due to the loud pounding of his heart. Finally they stopped walking but Puck wasn't sure why. He looked up and saw Kurt standing in front of them. He was explaining something to Rachel but Puck wasn't sure what he was saying. Too many thoughts were running through his head and thus distracting him from the world around him. Mostly he was feeling that Josh trying to kill himself was all his fault. If he hadn't been such a dick and ruined everything Josh would be in his arms at this very moment.

"… holding hands?" Puck heard the last part of Kurt's question.

"Noah's in shock. He hasn't said a single word since you called me. I had to drive here; all he's done is cry." Kurt looked at Puck. He wanted to feel bad for him, but he couldn't help but think that Puck drove Josh to do this. Kurt instantly felt guilty for blaming Puck for Josh's suicide attempt. No one deserved to carry the guilt, and he was sure Puck was feeling incredibly guilty about it.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Puck with genuine concern.

"Is…. How is he?" Puck's throated ached and was incredibly dry, due to the fact that he had been crying for fifteen minutes straight.

"Don't know, they haven't told us anything yet." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest he felt so lonely right now. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to bed.

"Oh my god Kurt, your clothes!" Rachel squealed. It was the least of anyone's worries, but Rachel somehow seemed to notice. Kurt looked down at his outfit; he frowned at the sight of it. His brand new Dolce scarf and jacket had been ruined. He knew the blood stains on the clothes would never come out, but it didn't matter. He would give up his entire wardrobe if it meant that Josh got to live.

"I was the one who found Josh." A tear slowly slipped out without Kurt even noticing. The next thing he knew Puck was hugging him. He stood frozen to the spot not knowing what to do. After a few moments he wrapped his arms around Puck and hugged him back. Oddly Puck's hug was very comforting. Kurt laid his head against Puck's shoulder and just sat in silence as he and Puck held each other.

"What the fuck are you doing here Puckerman?" Kurt and Puck both looked up and saw Burt standing a few feet away with murder in his eyes.

"Dad…" Kurt turned and stood in front of Puck, "he's here for Josh just like the rest of us."

"He's the one who did this. If he hadn't broken that boy's heart he would've never tried to kill himself." Burt took a step forward and the closer he got, the more pissed off he looked.

"Dad, Puck didn't tell Josh to try and kill himself. Josh chose to do that. Puck hurt him but Puck can't be blamed…" Puck interrupted Kurt before he could finish defending him.

"No Kurt, he's right. This is all my fault." Puck held his head in shame.

"Josh was in a bad place long before he even met Puck. He can't be blamed for Josh's depression." Kurt knew that Puck had hurt Josh, but he couldn't be blamed for his suicide attempt. No one deserves that kind of guilt.

"Stop defending me, I don't deserve it. He's in there on the verge of death, and it's my fault." Puck stepped back until he was against the wall. He slid down the wall until he was in a sitting position. He pulled his knees up into his chest and began crying.

"Is that what you want dad? Is it? For a teenage boy to have that guilt hanging over his head for the rest of his life if Josh dies. I'm not happy about what Puck did either, but if Josh dies that will be enough pain for him without the guilt." Kurt spat at his father. He never argued with Burt, but now seemed like a damn good time to do so. He didn't agree with what his dad was saying.

"I…" Burt began but stopped instantly when the doctor walked up.

"We got him stabilized, and now he's in the middle of a transfusion. He lost a lot of blood, but he will live. You can see him now, one at a time please." The doctor turned on his heel and began walking the other direction. Kurt was the first one to react and began walking towards Josh's room.

"Noah, did you hear? Josh is going to be okay." Rachel kneeled down next to Puck. He looked up at her through his watery eyes.

"This isn't your fault."

"Haven't you heard, I'm a bad ass? I'm surprised it took someone this long to try to kill themselves because of something I did. Look where this bad rep got me, nowhere." Puck stood up and stumbled down the hallway.

"Where are you going? Josh's room isn't down that way." Rachel yelled after Puck. She contemplated going after him for a minute, but her want to see Josh was over powering that feeling.

Puck continued walking until he reached the room at the end of the hall. He stood staring at the door for a minute not sure if he should go in. After a few minutes he decided to enter. He opened the door and saw Mr. Shue lying lifeless on the bed. Puck walked in and sat in the seat next to Mr. Shue's bed.

"I fucked up Mr. Shue. I ruined everything with Josh. He just tried to kill himself and it's all my fault. I remember what you said before, that you would kick my ass if I hurt him. Well I hurt him, so wake up and kick my ass. I should be the one lying in a bed here on the verge of death, no you and Josh. I never said anything, but you're the closest thing to a father I've ever had. After my dad left I kind of went off the deep end, and didn't really have anyone to look up to. Not until I joined Glee and met you. Now I just need you to wake up and tell me how horrible I am, like a father would. Put me in my place! God damnit wake up! Kick my ass!" Puck laid his head onto the bed and started crying again.

Burt stood outside the door watching Puck talk to Mr. Shue. The kid was more messed up than he realized. He was still angry with him, but the guilt was eating him.

"Puckerman." Burt spoke softly, but he knew Puck heard him. Puck's head shot up from the bed. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked to Burt.

"Look, man I'm… I'm sorry. No one deserves to be blamed for something like this. If we want to blame anyone, we'll blame his parents. I know you two aren't together anymore. But I'm sure Josh would want you to go visit him." Puck just stared at him speechless. He didn't know how to react to the sudden change of heart from Burt.

"Come on kid." Burt motioned for Puck to follow him to the room.

"What changed your mind?" Kurt asked his dad as they stood outside Josh's room while Puck visited him.

"I saw him talking to Shuester. He's really messed up right now. He was yelling for Shuester to wake up and kick his ass for hurting Josh. I'm going to get some coffee, do you want any?" Kurt shook his head. He didn't think he could drink coffee right now.

"You saved his life." Kurt jumped at the sound of Carole's voice. He thought she was still in the food court with Finn.

"I didn't do a good job at it. I should have been a better friend. I should have been able to notice how much pain he was feeling." Kurt leaned his head on Carole's shoulder. She put her arm around him and squeezed him to her.

Kurt was happy to have Kurt in his life. She wasn't his mother, but she was pretty damn close.

"He's awake!" Kurt and Carole quickly turned around to see Rachel standing down the hallway.

"Mr. Shue, he's awake!"


	11. The Young and The Gleeful?

**AN: First off I would like to say sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been really horrible, and I haven't been doing so well. Things are starting to look up so I thought it was the perfect time to update. Not so sure about this chapter, but it's what came out when I put my fingers to the keyboard. I hope you all enjoy and I will update again asap. Reviews would be great thanks. It's time for this story to go in a completely different direction, so let me know what you guys would like to see. Maybe I'll make it happen.**

Kurt's hear skipped a beat, Mr. Shue was really awake. He was frozen in shock and didn't know how to react. It took him a minute to realize that he had begun walking down the hallway towards Mr. Shue's room.

"He just woke up a minute ago, right after Noah left the room." Rachel continued talking but he didn't anything after her first sentence. He had so much going on in his head, Rachel and her rambling could wait.

"What do we tell him? Do we tell him about Josh, or is it too early. Could it cause him to go into shock or something?" Kurt was thinking aloud, so he didn't really expect an answer to any of the questions. He stopped in the doorway outside of the room.

"Kurt, Rachel come in." Mr. Shue's voice was so weak. The doctor was in the room doing some kind of test. He wasn't entirely sure what all he was doing, Kurt wasn't exactly a doctor. He looked at Mr. Shue, still in complete shock that he was awake. He was dreading telling him that Josh had just attempted suicide and almost succeeded.

"Hey Mr. Shue, how are you doing?" Rachel asked before Kurt could even get the chance to talk.

"Well I feel like I just got run over by a car. Ironically I did, hence the pain. Apparently I've been in a coma for a little bit too, so they tell me." Mr. Shue attempted to shift in the bed, but it was obvious that moving was too painful. Kurt began to respond to what Mr. Shue said but was interrupted by Rachel's big mouth.

"Josh tried to kill himself." Rachel blurted out before Kurt could even stop her.

"Rachel!" Kurt stared on in complete shock that she was so insensitive to the fact that he just woke up from a coma and probably couldn't deal with the stress. Mr. Shue shifted and attempted to sit up, this time he succeeded. It was obvious that it caused a lot of pain, but he didn't seem to care.

"What? When did this happen?" A tear slowly made its way out of Mr. Shue's eye.

"A couple hours ago, I found him just in time. He survived, but barely." Kurt looked down at the floor as the scene of him finding Josh began to repeat over and over in his head. He silently began crying, but attempted to cover up the fact that he was.

"So he's alive? Thank god." Mr. Shue sighed and slid back down into a lying position.

"How's he doing?"

"He's in ICU, Noah's in seeing him right now. He's in pretty bad shape, but he's alive which is what truly matters." Rachel moved closer to Mr. Shue's bed and lowered down so she could give him a hug.

"I'm glad you're awake Mr. Shue, things haven't been the same without you." Rachel hugged him and then backed up so she could again stand next to Kurt.

"After you're accident he got really depressed, but it was Noah that pushed him over the edge. The school found out about their relationship and Noah freaked out and said some things he really shouldn't have." Rachel said yet again without even thinking of how sensitive Shue was at the moment.

"Rachel, just shut your mouth!" Kurt yelled a little louder than he originally meant to.

"Wait, so this is Puck's fault? I will kick that kid's ass." Shue shifted uneasily then cried out in pain.

"William, it would be best if you didn't move. You have a couple of cracked ribs." The doctor cautioned him.

"Please no. Puck feel's bad enough as it is. He was in here just a few seconds before you woke up. He was crying and begging you to wake so you could kick his ass. He's feeling beyond guilty for what he did to Josh. I'm not condoning what he did, but at the same time I understand. Coming out is never easy, so being thrown out of the closest can be quite a shock. Just please give him the benefit of the doubt." Kurt still wasn't quite sure he was defending Puck, but he felt so bad for him. No one should carry the burden of thinking that they pushed a person at attempt suicide.

"How badass am I? First I sit crying over Shue's bed, now here I am crying over your bed. I understand that what I did was wrong, and I am more than sorry. I know you will prolly never forgive me for what I did. Just please never attempt to do this again. I'm not worth trying to kill yourself. I'm really not, I'm rather shitty actually." Puck laid his head on the edge of the bed as he continued crying. The last time he can remember crying this much was when his dad had left. Crying made you weak, didn't it? It wasn't badass, so why would he cry?

"You got that right, shitty." Josh whispered because talking was a little too hard. Puck lifted his head and he began crying even harder.

"You're awake, oh thank god. Look I'm so sorry for what I did. I know you won't take me back, but just know that I'm sorry that I'm just a huge jerk." Puck just stared at Josh for a second taking in the fact that he was awake.

"I can't take you back; it hurts too much to even think about it. I think I can eventually forgive you for what you did. Almost dying cause really put some things in perspective, how ironic." Puck laughed, even after almost dying Josh was still cracking jokes. Josh smiled up at Puck, and in that moment he knew that Josh would forgive him. He was just happy that he could have Josh in his life, even if they weren't together. A knock came at the door and they both turned to see Burt standing at the door.

"Hey son, how are you doing?" Burt asked with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"I've been better, then again attempted to kill yourself can make you a little under the weather. Nothing a few show tunes can't fix." Josh attempted to smile but he just didn't have the energy to smile again. Burt chuckled slightly at the joke. He wasn't sure how but he could tell that Josh felt a lot better than anyone in his state should.

"Well I wanted to tell you that Mr. Shuester is awake, and they are getting him into a wheelchair and they are bringing him in to see you." Burt then left the room to give them a few more seconds together before Shue was brought in.

"He's awake! See things are already looking up. I know I've been a dick, but just know that I'm here for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on, or to punch I'm here." Puck lifted Josh's hand and kissed it softly before exiting the room as Shue came in so they could have some time alone.

"As Lima Turns? Not sure that flows." Kurt mumbled as Puck walked up to him.

"What the hell are you talking about Hummel?" Puck as he sat next to him in the waiting room.

"What the soap opera of our lives would be called. Recently that's what everything's felt like, a soap opera. The Young and The Gleeful? No that's lame." Kurt continued to contemplate what his soap opera would be called as Puck tried to come back to reality.

"It all just feels so surreal. The Puckstur is gay, Josh tried to kill himself, Shue was in a coma and now is awake and wow. I feel like my head is spinning. How do smart people keep up with so many thoughts at once?" Puck started massaging his temples because he was giving himself a headache.

"It's called multi-tasking. Look it up, Webster gives a great definition." Kurt looked to Puck and they both smiled at each other before busting into laughter. The laughing after a few seconds got even worse; they attempted to stop but failed miserably. They both began to cry from laughing so hard.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a really long time." Puck attempted to say in between breathes.

"It was much needed, I feel quite a bit better. Puck, thank you." Kurt stopped laughing and his face fell into a serious look.

"For what? I didn't do anything, last time I check I was to blame for part of everything that happened." Puck looked at the floor, he had come back to reality and he hated every second of it.

"You're not completely to blame for Josh; he was already in a bad place when he moved here. Just thank you for being here, contrary to what everyone thinks, you're incredibly sweet and I wished more people could see that. " Puck looked at Kurt and what he said made him want to cry, no one ever thought good things about him.

"I should really be thanking you; you took up for me when no one would. You looked beyond what everyone else saw, and saw that this isn't easy for me either." What happened next completely shocked Kurt. Puck grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. They just sat hugging for a minute; they both really needed the comfort.

"How 'bout we skip this joint and get some real food?"

"Let's do it, I'm starved. Ironically I'm craving some really greasy hamburger." Kurt smiled as they both got up so they could get something to eat.


	12. Gossip Boy Here

**AN: Woohoo here's the next chapter. I hope someone's actually excited about it like I am. Sorry this took so long to be updated I just started my first year of college and have been super busy. Also what do you all think about the upcoming extended epi with Lady Gaga's "Born this Way" Excited? I am. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

It had been a week since Mr. Shue had woken up and Josh had tried to commit suicide. Everyone was finally back at school, it seemed rather soon but they all just wanted to move on with their lives.

"I still think it's kinda weird that they're both coming back so soon. They've barely been out of the hospital." Puck leaned up against the locker next to Kurt's. They had been hanging out quite a bit. They had kept their new found friendship on the down low for the most part because they didn't want to hear the judgemental comments.

"I think they just wanted to get out of the apartment. Josh was saying that he had been feeling cooped up. First he was in the hospital, then the mental ward, and then apartment. So you can't blame him for wanting to leave. Plus I think it's best for him to get life back to normal." Kurt grabbed the last book out of his locker and slammed it shut. They both turned and began walking towards their first class.

"Okay guys are you ready for Glee Club today, regionals is coming and we have a lot of work to do. Now that everyone is back we can finally and truly get to work." Rachel stated from behind them. Puck almost jumped out of his skin after hearing her talk. He didn't know she was behind them and it was a scary thought Rachel creeping up behind them.

"Rach would you calm down, just be glad that everything is back to normal and…" Kurt stopped talking because the more they walked down the hall the more people started to stare and whisper. He wasn't sure if they were talking about him, Rachel, or Puck. He tried to hear what some of them were saying because he wasn't able to.

"What's with the whispering from the Peanut Gallery. Is there some new gossip going through the grapevine?" Kurt asked wondering if maybe one of them knew something. Just as soon as he asked the question he heard someone mention Puck's name. It was then that he knew who they were talking about. He looked to Puck who at the moment didn't look very happy. He had apparently heard his name as well.

"What the fuck could they possibly have to talk about now. I'm gonna beat somebody's ass if they don't tell me what's going on." Puck punched a locker as he walked by. A couple people jumped out of fear and began running the other direction.

"Just calm down, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. Let's just get to class." Kurt rounded the corner and saw Josh standing at his locker. Josh turned towards them and smiled. As they made their way towards Josh, Kurt could tell their was something that Puck wanted to say. Puck was shifting nervously next to him and became very quiet.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk." Kurt walked around Josh and began making his way to class. He looked back and noticed that Rachel was still standing there next to them.

"Rachel, come on!" Kurt screamed causing Rachel to jump and run up next to him.

"So how are you doing? Glad to be out of the hopsital?" Puck leaned up against the locker nonchalantly.

"Well I still felt like I was in prison. I was stuck in a hospital bed, then moved to the mental ward for an eval and then stuck in a rather small apartment. I still have to go to the therapist daily for a couple weeks so they can continue to shrink me. I guess suicide doesn't exactly help with anything." Josh closed his locker and just stood there staring at Puck for a minute.

"No it doesn't help anything. I'm glad you're back though, so is Rachel. Of course all she's worried about is winning regionals." Puck smirked slightly causing Josh to smile. Puck was glad that they could still be friends after everything that has happened.

"Why would she worry about anything else. I think I really should focus on Glee as well, it will give my mind a break from all the drama I've caused." Josh's face fell after his own statement. It was obvious that he was blaming himself for the high tension lately.

"None of this is your fault, if anything it's all my fault. I fucked up in a big way, it seems to be the way I do things apparently. "

"How about we stop beating ourselves up and just focus on school and Glee and normal things that people our age should be focusing on." Josh smiled again this time it reaching his eyes. Puck smiled in return. He liked the idea of just letting life go back to normal.

* * *

"Okay guys lets get started. Regionals is in a week and we really have to get ready. Vocal Adrenaline is not going to hold back, and we all know how talented Sunshine is." Shue sat in a chair in the front of the room. He still wasn't moving around like he could before so he stayed seated as much as possible. Rachel's hand instantly shot up in the air after Shue finished talking.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Well I was thinking with everything that has happened recently that we maybe take from these events and compose our set list from various Broadway Muscials that could really depict how we've all been feeling. I have quite a few solos in my repitoire that I would be happy to give for Regionals." Rachel stood with a big smile in the front of the room next to Mr. Shue.

"How about no man hands. I wants to gets my groove on, and no dumb showtune is gonna get my ass moving." Santana commented from the back of the room.

"How 'bout some chocolate thunder, we never do hip hop in here. It's always some classic rock or some lame stuff no one wants to hear." Mercedes high-fived Artie after her response.

"Chocolate Thunder sounds good, does it come wrapped up like those bunnies. I've always thought it was cruel to eat those bunnies. What will happen to all the chocolate bunnie babies without their mother." Brittany asked while she lowered her head and began looking really sad. The room got really quiet after the comment. Everyone looked around trying to figure out what she was talking about.

Rachel went back to her set after getting aggravated that no one would listen to her suggestion.

"Ok guys, that's what were going to determine today. We need to choose something that all of you will love. We don't necessarily need to choose what everyone else will love, but what you do. So let's get started with suggestions." Mr. Shue shifted so he could write down the suggestions on the white board. Everyone began saying what they wanted to do and the room got very loud.

"You seemed distractred." Puck said to Kurt who was staring off in space. Kurt looked to Puck with a confused look.

"I was just thinking, about what I'm not entirely sure." Kurt lied, he had been thinking about Puck and their new found friendship. He wasn't entirely sure why they had become fast friends. He understood why Puck and Josh did they seemed like they had a quite a bit in common, but why Puck and himself. They didn't really have anything in common.

"Well it must have been something."

"I'll let you know if it was important when I figure out what I was thinking about. It must not have been too important if I don't really know. I think I was just spaced out. Aren't we supposed to be making suggestions of songs we want to do?" Kurt didn't know how long he could keep up this façade of pretending like he wasn't thinking about Puck so much.

"Why does it really matter? Nothing we suggest is going to be chosen. Rachel and Finn will get the solos while we sway and sing in the background. Also there is something I've been meaning to ask you?" Kurt looked to Puck instantly worried about what he was going to ask.

"What did you want to ask?" Kurt looked down at the floor kind of nervous. Why was he so nervous? They were just friends, there's nothing weird about that right?

"Well… It's about us. Do you think us being friends is weird, we don't really have much in common. Is it possible to have friends when you're not very much alike?" Puck asked while Kurt was internally sighing at the question. Why was he so worried? It's not like Puck was about to propose to him? Why did he keep thinking of Puck in a romantic way?

"Sure two people can be friends that don't have a lot in common. We have some in common, I think. We both enjoy Glee and love music… and… I'm sure we have more in common." Kurt sat thinking of more they had in common that way he could give Puck an answer, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Hey white boy why are you blushing?" Mercedes asked Kurt. Kurt looked down at his feet in embarassment. He couldn't believe that he was blushing, he couldn't believe even more that someone saw it.

"I'm not blushing." Kurt whispered hoping that only Mercedes would hear him. He looked up at Puck and from the smile on his face he could tell that Puck heard what Mercedes had said.

"Anyways did anyone ever figure out what all the gossip was this morning?" Kurt asked trying to change the subject off of him blushing.

"Not yet, but Jacob said he was going to post it on his blog at four o'clock sharp, which is in one minute. I'm ready to hit refresh right about….now." Mercedes pushed a button on her phone and waited for it to reload. Kurt looked around the room and everyone else seemed to be doing the same thing so they could keep up with the gossip.

After a few seconds Kurt heard several gasps from around the room. All eyes fell to Santana who was staring in shock at her phone.

"Yo Aretha what does it say?" Puck asked as he took Mercedes' phone so he could read what was written on the blog.

"_There's some new breaking news involving baby gate again this year. It appears the Quinn Fabray wasn't the only one to be knocked up by resident bad boy Noah Puckerman. The other head Cheerio Santana Lopez was reported to have a bun in the oven at the end of last year. The whole point of the boob job was to cover up the fact that she had an abortion and required several doctors visits. So the Cheerio got a boob job to explain the doctors visits."_

Puck dropped the phone on the ground and sat frozen in complete shock.

"How the fuck could you?" Puck screamed.


	13. Boiling Point

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I've been working on it for months. I can't even count how many times I've rewritten it because it just didn't feel right. This chapter just came out, so I figured that it meant it was supposed to happen next. **

"How could you do this to me after what happened last year?" Puck screamed at Santana while she just sat frozen in fear. After a moment, Puck spun on his heel and ran out of the room. Rachel jumped up and ran after him.

"Since when did the dwarf start caring about him?" Santana asked with anger.

"Oh hell no! You've got no right to be talkin' 'bout no one." Mercedes stood up and made her way towards Santana.

"Mercedes, don't." Kurt said after her. He put his hand over his mouth, worried about what was going to happen next. He contemplated going after Puck but he wasn't sure if he should.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Santana yelled at Mercedes. Santana was waving her hand around like she was going to hit her.

"And Rachel didn't do anything to your skank ass either. Maybe if you stopped whoring around you wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place." Mercedes knocked a chair out of her way so she could get closer to Santana.

"You swoop in and spread your legs and ruin everything. Why don't you just go stand on a corner, at least you would make money from your sexcapades." Santana stood frozen in shock after Mercedes's last comment. Several gasps were heard around the room.

A tear slowly slid down Santana's face. Her face slowly began to fall.

"Enough!" Mr. Shue screamed from the front of the room.

"Everyone sit down, now!" He stood up and drug his chair closer towards the group. "After seeing all of this, I'm not even sure we should perform at Regionals next week." He sat silent with a stern look on his face.

"But Mr. Shue…" Tina began but was silenced when Mr. Shue lifted his hand prompting her to be quiet.

"We're a team, and you aren't acting like it. You don't deserve to go. You all are acting like mad men. No, actually you're all acting like immature teenagers. Attacking each other, and for what reason?"

"It's because of that skank Santana over there." Mercedes spat from her seat next to Kurt.

"Your mother!" Santana screamed back at her. Mercedes jumped up and went for Santana. Sam and Finn grabbed Mercedes and stopped her before she got to Santana.

"Enough! This is exactly my point." Mercedes opened her mouth to talk but Mr. Shue silenced her.

"I don't care what Santana did. You're all acting like children. Until I see that you can act like mature adults and get along, we won't be going to Regionals. My decision is final."

Puck stood leaning against the locker, repeatedly hitting his head on the locker.

"I don't think brain damage will solve the problem. Also if you have brain damage you won't be able to sing anymore." Rachel leaned up against the locker next to Puck. He turned and looked at her. His face and eyes were red from crying.

"How do you always manage to make everything about singing?" He asked as he stared blankly at her.

"It's a coping method. I love singing so much, so when I'm upset I go to music. It always makes me feel better. I know it doesn't work for everyone and some people probably find it annoying." Rachel shifted because the locker was starting to hurt her back. Puck slightly smiled at her weird reasoning.

"This just brings back all the memories about Beth. It broke my heart to give her up last year. I think about it every day, wondering if I could have done anything differently. Maybe I could've convinced Quinn to keep her. Now I find out Santana was carrying my child and killed it. I could have had a second chance and Santana took that away from me. It just makes all of those horrible feelings about Beth resurface." Puck turned and slid down the lockers until he was sitting. Rachel sat down next to him.

"You can't blame yourself for this. You had no idea and no say so in what happened." Rachel began patting his shoulder in the attempt to soothe him.

"But it doesn't change the fact that it was mine and it still hurts. I don't think I'll ever forgive her for this." He laid his head on his knees and cried more.

"No one said you had to forgive her. You have every right to be mad at her. It was your child too. Just don't blame yourself for any of this." Puck reached over and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Go talk to him." Mercedes leaned over and whispered to Kurt.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt shifted and crossed his legs. He couldn't stop fidgeting for some reason.

"I'm not blind white boy. You want to go talk to him and comfort him and all that stuff."

"I agree with her." Josh turned around and looked at Kurt. Kurt got scared for a minute. Did Josh suspect something was going on with him and Puck?

"Besides Rachel is already comforting him and what not." Kurt shifted again uncomfortably. He felt like their eyes were burning into him. He did want to comfort Puck, but just because they were friends. Not because he thought he was hot and really sweet.

"Rachel is probably trying to convince him to sing some classic show tune that shows how he feels. He needs someone to really comfort him." Mercedes nudged him. He looked at her and she was smiling. Kurt looked to Josh who was wearing the same smile as Mercedes.

"If you're worried about me, don't be. Go and be there for him. It's okay if you like him." Kurt's mouth fell open after Josh finished talking. He gulped very loudly.

"You're still young; you have plenty of time to start a family."

"I'm gay Rach, it isn't that easy." He lifted his head and slammed it into the locker again.

"Hello, I'm the love child of two gay men. You'll be able to start a family someday too." Rachel said matter of fact.

"She's right you know." They both looked up to see Kurt standing a few feet away. Rachel stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone." She smoothed out her skirt and walked back towards the choir room.

"Boy she's in for a room awakening." Kurt joked as he sat down next to Puck. Puck looked at Kurt, confused.

"Why?"

"After…, well what happened, Mercedes launched an all-out verbal assault on Santana. It all blew up and Mr. Shue said we aren't going to Regionals now." Kurt looked sad and hated that they weren't going.

"What?" Puck screamed from surprise.

"He said if we can show that we can act like adults, he'll let us go. I don't blame him, it got really bad. But it's not important. How are you doing?" Kurt looked to Puck, his eyes full of worry.

"Been better, but I'm okay. Surprisingly, Rachel was helpful. The last couple of months she hasn't been so annoying." Puck smiled and chuckled slightly. Kurt smiled as well.

"I have a question and it's slightly personal. When did you and Santana have sex? I thought you two stopped sleeping together at the beginning of last year."

"We did. At a party about a month before Regionals last year she got me incredibly wasted. I didn't even want to drink that night. I blacked out and don't even remember sleeping with her." Puck laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's head skipped a beat when he did it.

"But it's all in the past now. I can't change what happened and I can't dwell on it either." Puck stood up and help his hand out for Kurt.

"So let's go back to glee and try to go to Regionals."

"How was this supposed to make me feel better? Angel died and I cried like a little baby. Then Mimi almost died; I'm tempted to never watch this ever again." Puck looked to Kurt with anger on his face. Kurt just sat silently.

"And if you tell anyone I cried at a movie I will… Well I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty." Puck picked up the pillow and threw it at Kurt. Kurt began laughing hysterically.

"This is funny, and I'm surprised you've never seen it. It's one of the best Broadway shows ever!" Kurt got off the couch and went to take the DVD out of the player. When he bent down Puck found himself staring at Kurt's butt. Kurt turned around and saw Puck staring.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled at him then started blushing.

"What? I'm a guy I can't help it." Puck laughed as Kurt made his way back to the couch.

"I'm a guy and you don't find me staring at other guys' butts." Kurt crossed his legs and had a superior look on his face.

"Take it as a compliment. Anyways, I've kinda been wondering something. Why did you and Sam break up?" Puck wasn't sure if he should've asked the question. He didn't want to upset Kurt, but he had been wondering about it.

"It just didn't work. We both agreed we would be better off as friends. It's just that simple. Besides Sam is dating someone else, just not sure who because he won't tell me who. Since you asked me a question, I get one of my own." Kurt paused, he was nervous to ask the question. They both had been ignoring the elephant in the room. Kurt had to know if Puck liked him back.

"What is this?" Kurt motioned at Puck and then back to himself. Signaling that he was asking what was going on between them. Puck didn't answer right away, but he thought carefully of his response.

"I don't know exactly, but I like it. Also, I do like you but I don't want to rush. I'm enjoying getting to know you better. I know where I want this to go, but I'm not pushing it. For once, surprisingly, Puckzilla isn't worried about sex." Puck waited for Kurt's response. Kurt just stared at him blankly and this worried him. What if Kurt didn't feel the same? A smile then slowly formed on Kurt's lips. Puck sighed in relief.

"I feel the same. I like the fact that you're willing to take this slow. So Noah Puckerman has a heart, who knew?" Kurt giggled and Puck just shot him a glare.

"You can't tell anyone that either, it could ruin my bad ass rep. What would I do without that?" Puck jokingly hit Kurt with the pillow. Kurt smiled back at him.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

The next day in Glee the tension was high. Everyone was avoiding Santana except Sam and Brittany. Brittany still talked to her, mostly because she didn't understand what was going on. Sam, it was still a mystery as to why he was talking to her.

"What the hell is Sam doing?" Mercedes asked Rachel as she shot a dirty look towards Sam.

"I don't know, Barbara didn't prepare me with information on how to deal with all this." Rachel frowned. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Okay guys now that everyone is here, we need to talk." Mr. Shue said as he sat down on a stool in front of the group.

"Why don't we just find a replacement for Santana, which would solve our problems?" Mercedes said before anyone got a chance to talk.

"If Santana goes, then so do I." Same spat back angrily. Everyone turned to look at him, they were all shocked.

"What!" Kurt asked in complete shock at Sam's statement.

"No one is going anywhere. We will go to Regionals; we've already paid for the bus. But before we go we have to fix this problem you're all having."

"Not all of us are having a problem." Finn responded.

"Well you screwed me too, so are you sure you don't have a problem?" Santana spat at Finn. Finn's mouth fell open in shock.

"Guys, that is enough!" Shue yelled from the front of the classroom. "You all need to get your act together or we will never win at Regionals. All of you need to sit down and be quiet so we can decide on a set list for Regionals. Now shall we begin?"


	14. The Beginning

**AN: Okay, so we officially have a chapter 14. I was reading through this story today and I had to write another chapter. I couldn't let this story go. It's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm sorry. I thank all for the kind comments you have given. Things have been hard lately, but they're getting easier. I right now have a ton of free time, which I will spend writing. Well for right now, until I move in may. I will be moving to Hollywood to go to school for film, which me luck.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. It's a short chapter, but I wanted you to know it was back. Sorry for any errors, I just wanted to get this to you all. Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**I don't own glee. period. **

"How could you do this to me? To Puck?" Kurt asked heartbroken as he screamed at Sam as he walked away down the hall towards the men's locker room.

"I didn't do anything to you, or Puck." Sam said as he continued to walk away from Kurt, trying to avoid the confrontation. "It wasn't my baby she aborted, so why should I have a problem?"

"She did this to your friend, that's why you should have a problem." Sam finally stopped walking away at this point. He turned and Kurt was just standing there with his hands on his hips.

"I'm dating her, and you all can't change that." Sam didn't like the Kurt was giving him, but he wasn't changing his mind, he liked Santana and that was that.

"I'm so disappointed in you; I thought you were better than this." Kurt turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Kurt waits!" Sam yelled, but Kurt didn't stop, he just kept running away. He kept running until he reached the parking lot. Kurt leaned against his car, and just took in memory of the last few minutes. He couldn't believe that Sam was dating Santana. He knew that she hadn't actually done anything to him, but it was the moral of it. Why would you date someone who cares so little about what other people feel and think?

"You okay?" Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Josh standing a few feet away.

"I'm fine." Kurt lied; he was actually really upset with Sam. They had decided to be friends, but he wasn't even sure if they could in fact be friends after this.

"You're a lousy liar. Let me guess, you're upset because Sam is dating Santana, which you find very upsetting because of your liking Puck. You and Sam had agreed to be friends, but you're not sure if you can continue to feel that way when his choice in a partner is… well… shitty." Kurt's mouth fell open after Josh finished, it was like he read his mind.

"Um… yeah, actually." Kurt said softly, still wondering how he had known exactly what he was thinking. Josh just smiled at him. He walked over and put his arm around Kurt. Kurt leaned into him, he needed the comfort right about now.

"I'm psychic don't you know." Josh chuckled.

* * *

Puck stretched out Rachel's bed; he still wasn't sure why he was there. Rachel grabbed her IPod and sat down next to him.

"Aren't your dads a little worried about you being up here with a stud like me behind a closed door?" Puck asked as he winked at Rachel, who just rolled her eyes at Puck.

"My dads know you're gay Noah, so no they aren't worried. They already know about the whole you and Josh thing, and the now you and Kurt thing. I tell my dads everything; I feel that an open relationship is a good relationship." Rachel smiled smugly. She continued to flip through her iPod looking for a song.

"Why am I here?" Puck as he scratched his balls. Rachel noticed and gave him a look of disgust. She thought that maybe with Puck now being all boy crazy he would have more class, but nope he didn't. He was just the same, except he liked Kurt.

"Since Mr. Shue agreed to let us go to Regionals, I thought maybe you and I could sing a duet."

"Seriously? You're not doing a duet with Finn? I thought y'all were going to sing some sappy love song while he attempted to dance and fail." Puck was surprised that Rachel asked him to sing a duet with her. She normally only sang with Finn, but apparently that changed when everything else did. He appreciated it though, he could use the distraction.

"So what is going on with you and my best gay Kurt?" Rachel asked out of left field. Puck just made an uh sound; he was caught off guard by her questions.

"I don't know yet, let's just hope it ends with Kurt being madly in love with me and rocking my world in bed." Puck smiled. Rachel yet again made a look of disgust. Puck nudged her before saying that he was just kidding. He proceeded to tell her that he in fact really like Kurt, and hoped that they could maybe get together. Rachel smiled, and agreed to help Puck.

* * *

"Yeah, I'll be right back; I forgot something in my locker." Kurt said to Josh as he ran back into the school to grab his jacket from his locker. He had completely forgotten about it because he was arguing with Sam. Kurt rounded the corner and quickly made his way to his locker. The school was empty, and he found it rather creepy with no one walking the halls.

"This is creepy." He said to himself out loud. After he grabbed his jacket and closed his locker, he heard a noise down the hall. He looked, at first scared to what it might be. A jock coming to torture him possibly, it could be anything. Even though he was scared, he found himself slowly walking towards the noise.

As he walked around the corner into the next hall, he heard another noise, very similar to the first one.

"Hello." Kurt said, his voice echoing through the halls, but there was no response. His fear was steadily growing as he took each step.

"ughu" came a voice from farther down the hall. It sounded like a choking noise, but Kurt couldn't be sure. As he came up to Sue's office, she stumbled out and fell face first into the hallway. He jumped back as she fell. He stood frozen to the stop, waiting for her attacker to attack him next. A small girl stepped out over top of Sue's body. It took a moment to realize it was Santana standing there hold a wooden bat.

"Santana, what have you done?"


	15. Skyscraper

**AN: After I wrote this chapter I realized that I'm nearing the end of this story. I thought it was going to last longer, but only one or two more chapters after this. Sometimes things just come to a natural end, and I think this one has. I know that I didn't update for a long time and let my readers down, and then you come back and it doesn't last much longer. Halfway through this story I had originally planned a sequel, but not anymore. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for any errors I'm only human and don't catch everything. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, wish I did.**

**song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. **

"Oh my god." Josh said as he walked up behind Kurt. He stood staring at the scene not really sure what to do.

"Call an ambulance." Kurt said frantically. He wasn't quite sure what do either. He stood staring at Sue for a second before he remembered Santana being there. He stepped over Sue's body and into her office. Santana was backed into the corner with her knees pulled into her chest.

"Santana." Kurt spoke softly not to freak the girl out, who was already freaking out.

"She made me do. She made me do." Santana rocked back in forth in the spot she was sitting in. "She made me kill my baby, she made me do it. She made me kill Puck's baby. She said she couldn't have another cheerio pregnant after Quinn, she said it couldn't happen again, she made me do it. She told me to convince my dad to let me get a boob job to cover up the doctor's visits. She made me do it. She made me kill mine and Puck's baby. My baby!" She screamed the last sentence. Kurt just stood in shock at her confession. He didn't know what to say or do, he was just completely shocked.

"Santana sweetie, it's okay." Kurt went to place his hand on her arm to try and comfort her. She jerked back at his touch.

"Don't touch me." She screamed and continued rocking back and forth. Kurt turned to see Josh standing in the doorway and holding his phone in his hand.

"The ambulance is on their way. I have to call Puck." He turned and walked out the door. Kurt just nodded. He didn't want to leave Santana alone in her state. He knew they would arrest her for assault, but at the same time he felt sorry for her. She didn't choose to have an abortion; it was Sue who did it. Sue made her do this to herself, and it apparently broke Santana.

"Santana!" Sam screamed and ran to her side. Kurt had forgotten that Sam was still at school, up until he showed up. Santana leaned into Sam's embrace. Kurt just turned and walked out the office and into the hall again. Josh was on the phone talking to Puck, telling him everything that had just happened.

"Babe, it wasn't her. Sue made her do it." Josh was sitting against a locker with his head resting on his knees. Kurt walked over to him and sat next to him. Kurt could hear Puck talking frantically on the other end of the line.

"No. She attacked her. No she's not dead." Josh took a deep breath. Though he and Puck were no longer together, Puck had made amends with Josh and they had become good friends since everything happened. Josh lifted his head and twisted his arm until his wrist was facing upwards. He was looking at the scars on his wrist while Puck was talking. Kurt took Josh's hand, that way he couldn't focus on the scars. Josh looked at Kurt and gave him a thankful smile.

"I know. Yes Kurt's here. Okay I'll tell him. Drive safely babe." Josh hung up the phone and placed it on the floor next to his feet. He turned and looked at Kurt.

"Puck's on his way up here."

* * *

By time Puck had arrived the ambulance had already arrived and carted Sue off. Santana had been having her rights read to her as she was placed in handcuffs and put in the cop car. Before she was shoved into the backseat she saw Puck.

"I'm so sorry Puck." She cried as they pushed into the seat. Puck looked to her and then to Kurt was stood frozen, still not sure how to react to all of this. Kurt looked towards Puck, he had apparently been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

Puck briskly walked towards Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Kurt wrapped his arms around the jock and took comfort in his warmth. Right now, they both needed the comfort. Kurt tried to say something but Puck couldn't hear him. He pulled away from Kurt.

"What?" Puck asked him.

"I'm sorry Noah." Kurt said as a tear finally spilled. He had refrained from crying when everything happened, but now he couldn't help it. The whole situation was scary, and very emotional. Most of the emotion he felt was for Puck though. He felt so sorry for the boy and Santana's abortion. Puck was still taking it really hard.

Puck didn't say anything; instead he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt pulled Puck closer to him, and just melted into him. As they lips continued to connect, all of the emotions slipped away, leaving nothing but passion. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other. Kurt leaned into Puck again and just let him hold him for a minute.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you." Puck whispered to him as he rested his chin on Kurt's head. Puck turned to look at Josh, who had just been watching as the events unfolded. Josh smiled at them. He nodded at Puck and began walking away.

* * *

I know this is completely out of my league, and not generally what I sing, but I felt that it was appropriate with everything that had been going on. Puck sat down on the stool with his guitar before clearing his throat.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, has it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

Puck continued strumming on his guitar as he sang the next verse. His eyes were on Kurt during the entire performance. Not once did he break his gaze.

_You can take everything I have__  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

As Puck near the end of the song, tears began to fall. He normally wouldn't let people this side of him because it made him feel weak, but in this moment he didn't care. He didn't feel week, he felt strong. He felt like he could conquer the world, with Kurt Hummel at his side.

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

As Puck hit the last note he put his guitar down and made his way to Kurt. He knelt down in front of him as he hit the last note. He took Kurt's hand in his and just smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything babe." Puck said as he leaned in to kiss the boy. Kurt returned the kiss and held a big goofy grin afterwards. He couldn't help but be happy.

"Puck that was amazing, great song choice." Mr. Shue pat him on the back as Puck stood and went to sit next to Kurt. Things seemed that they would actually work out in the end, definitely different than everyone thought in the beginning.


End file.
